More Than Words
by CreativeImagination
Summary: (PG13 for language) Sam wishes her muse away. Jareth finds that his new captive is best friends with Sarah and now Sam tries to get them back together. (Title changed from Days Of Old)
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**In the Beginning **

**Author's note: I'd like to dedicate this whole story to my muse, Conner, who's helped me through some horribly tough times. I'm writing this because I realized, most people don't appreciate their muses as much as they should (including myself). I'm hoping that through this story, he and myself will send out a message for everyone to appreciate their muses a little more. I also hope that we, ourselves build a stronger relationship, Conner and I, because, he _really_ is an annoyingly sweet muse. I'm also trying to get him to help me with my _OTHER_ stories. **

Before your born you are simply spirit, nothing more, nothing less. You are you, of course, your personality will always be your own, but you have nothing to contain you, no body to hold you down. And before you are born, long before the day your body is conceived, you are assigned to three things: a body, a destiny, and a muse. Sam had been given Conner, or maybe she was given to him, no one can say really.

Sam couldn't be described other than plain, though her spirit was colorful, her physical appearance was dull. Mousy brown hair hung down to her elbows, while her eyes shown a light honey-tan. Her eyes were probably the most interesting part of her body, because they were as clear as a child's, though no one knew why. She'd always been something of a tomboy, playing baseball and climbing trees were her favorite past times.

Her life wasn't terribly boring either, her home could be very well mistaken for a gypsy caravan. Her mother, Jocelyn, was an herbalist and had more or less 'brought her work home with her'. Sam noticed, her life wasn't really like everyone else's, her home life was different than anyone she'd ever known. Her sister, Calliope, was twelve, four years younger than her, but was taking collage classes. And her brother, Tomas, was known to dream things before they happened. And Sam, well, Sam saw her muse.

To tell the truth, Sam had never been too fond of Conner. Like all muses, he was handsome, honey brown hair, light gray eyes and about 5'8 tall. His fingers were long and nimble, and his skin had been kissed by the sun for he was a light tan and he _seemed_ to be around nineteen though Sam thought otherwise. His build wasn't terribly muscular, he was built much like the sculptures you see from ancient Greece, long legs and a thin body frame. And oh, he was dreadfully annoying. Sam noticed though that those with open hearts and open minds could see Conner as clearly as she did. Her best friend for instance, Sarah Williams, could see Conner perfectly, though Sam wondered why she couldn't see him a year before.

"What's a muse anyways?" Sarah murmured laying on the throw Sam got when she went to a bazaar in India the summer before.

"I read up on it," Sam said pulling out her book "it says there were originally nine muses, all born of Gaea and Uranus-"

"_My_ anus?" Sarah teased "he's _your_ muse, wouldn't it be **your** anus?" Sam rolled her eyes, much unlike Sarah, she didn't have a child-like sense of humor. She was known to tell a few jokes every once and a while, but nothing silly.

"_Anyways_," she continued "they're reason for being was to inspire poets, writers and musicians. But uh," she skimmed the book "it seems they had children to the extent that now every human is given one, instead of nine for all."

"So now you got Conner," Sarah questioned. "Well why can't I see my muse? I can see yours."

"Because," Conner said appearing on Sam's bed "some muses don't like they're work and don't show up as often as I do." A slapdash smile formed across his face while Sam looked at Sarah pleadingly.

"Lucky," she murmured and Sarah laughed. It wasn't to be mean, but she couldn't see what Sam's problem was. Conner was a relatively nice guy, sure he was slightly obnoxious, but it wasn't like Sam couldn't handle it. She'd read some of Sam's work without Conner and it was plain to see, she needed him.

"Well," Sarah breathed "tomorrow I'll bring that book you wanted by." Sarah left soon after than and Sam flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"What?" he teased appearing beside her "your _boyfriend_ hasn't called yet?" She tossed her pillow at him only to have him disappear again and reappear on her windowsill. "I have to wonder why you bother with that guy," he muttered "he's such a prick."

"Hey!" Sam threw her candle at him but he caught it "you know, I don't harass you about _YOUR_ none existent love life, why do you have ta butt into mine?" Conner seemed overly fascinated with the milky white candle and kept lighting and extinguishing it with a passing of his hands.

"He's a prick," he muttered again.

"Shut up!" she yelled and sat up. The door creaked open and Calliope poked her head in. Her hair was a light burgundy, much like her father's before he died a few years before.

"Having problems with your muse again, Sam?" she asked and looked towards the painfully amused creature sitting on the windowsill. "Hello Conner." He raised his eyebrows at her and smirked.

"Whatcha want Cal?" Sam muttered darkly.

"Mom wants you to come downstairs," she nodded towards the stairway "we're having dinner with Clyde again."

"Not again," Sam moaned and she nodded. Clyde was her mother's resent boyfriend, which wouldn't be a problem if he wasn't so egotistical. He had the makings of prince charming, black hair, blue eyes, tall, tan and handsome. But he had the attention span of a goldfish and the brain capacity of garden snail. Cal nodded and closed the door.

"Clyde's a prick too," Conner muttered, engrossed with the candle and Sam gritted her teeth. She agreed with him on that one, but something in her wanted as much conflict with him as possible. "He probably won't see me unless some miracle happens, so can I eat in the kitchen?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded "I'll fix you a plate." Sam walked downstairs and was met by her worst nightmare.

"Hey kiddo," Clyde grabbed her wrist and embraced her tightly. "You're just the most _adorable_ thing, aren't you?" Sam was feeling like she was loosing blood to her brain about now and Clyde quickly dropped her and grabbed his hair "OW!" Sam watched as a tuff of black hair gently fell to the floor and Clyde look like he'd seen a ghost. "What did that!"

"Bugs?" she suggested "or maybe you're starting to bald." Sam knew though, Conner only let certain people touch her, he was a tad protective. Which had its good points and bad ones, for instance, when Clyde touched her she was very glad for Conner's protective behavior, but not so much when he pinched and prodded her boyfriend. "Uh, mom?" Sam went into the dining room "those hair pulling bugs are back." Jocelyn glanced towards the kitchen and Sam nodded, she had to make sure Conner got his food before she did anything else.

"Your welcome," he beamed once he heard her souls pat against the tiled floor. It was the only place in the house he could hear her walk, because everywhere else was covered in foreign throws, beautifully quilted blankets and tasseled pillows. The house always smelt of cooking, herbs, and incense and he thought all homes should smell that way.

"You didn't have to pull it out," she chastened and gave a smug grin "you could've pulled more if you tried." It was seldom that they had a peaceful conversation, unlike in the olden days when they'd play together continuously. It was strange to remember Conner helping her out of trees and across ponds now, now that they fought. But she was too old for imaginary things, but Conner wasn't imaginary, nor was he exactly real. Sam set his food on the table and ruffled his hair, something he disliked greatly, and went into the dining room. Normally Conner would sit with the family during meals, since they could all see him. But when guests came over, unless it was Sarah, it wasn't wise to have him around. Just imagine seeing the fork move around on its plate and the food disappearing right in front of you, you'd think you saw a ghost!

"So," Clyde said smoothly "what are we eating?"

"Fried honeycakes, Elder flower fritters, and dandelion salad," Tom breathed without another thought. Clyde frowned and wrapped his arm around Sam, which made her very uncomfortable.

"What?" he kidding with her "no meat?" she looked towards the kitchen and saw Conner look up from his meal. Slowly he stood to his feet and made his way towards the dining hall. Sam tried to save the man some pain and pull away but he willingly kept hold of her. She frowned, this wasn't good, why wouldn't he let her go? Conner seemed to notice too and his eyes raged. Sam shut her eyes so not to see what was about to occur. _Thump_ "SON OF A BITCH!" Conner quickly took Sam into his arms and glared at the man who was now holding his right eye.

"What happened now?" Jocelyn sighed coming into the dining room. "Oh Clyde, are you alright?" She looked at Sam and Conner and hushed Cal's hysterical giggles. Jocelyn sent Sam to her room without dinner for 'punishment' since she 'punched Clyde in the eye'. She sent Conner up with a plate of food afterward.

"He's staying the night again," he informed her as she munched on some salad and she looked at him worriedly.

"I really don't like him," she muttered between bites "he wouldn't let go of me." She broke her honeycake in half and handed it to him. Happily he accepted and munched on it hungrily. He didn't say anything for a long time and Sam nodded. "Yeah," she agreed "maybe you should sleep in my room tonight."

"You sure?" he asked.

"You've got a better punch than me," she shrugged "if he really is a psychopath I think I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

**Author's note: So I'm taking a tiny break today from my other stories so I could write this one. But I talked to Conner and he says if I work on this one and my other stories then he'll be nice and help me. He also says, well, I'll let him tell you. **

**Conner: ****Acantha Mardivey I apologize for my previous actions, I assure you I wasn't trying to be a pain :pouts: I'm sorry. And LadyAniviel, thank you so much for thinking I'm doing a good job - as least I get SOME gratitude around here. **

**HEY! I give you enough gratitude buddy now I don't feel appreciated. :sighs: see how frustrating it is to HAVE one of these things? Can I trade it in for a newer version? ANYONE wanna trade muses:looks at Conner sulking in the corner: damn, he knows how to get to me. :hugs him: aw, I love you still, that's why I'm writing this stupid story for you. **

**Conner:smirks and kisses authoress on cheek and runs: **

**COME BACK HERE YOU:runs after the muse: review real fast guys while I catch my muse and torment his annoying self. Like before, dedications go to the best reviewer to each chapter and YES Sarah and Jareth will be in this, and YES, Sarah will fall in love with Jareth and YES Sam is going to wish Conner away :thinks a moment: I wish the goblins would… **


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two **

**How It Is _Now_**

Sam stared up at the ceiling listening to Conner breathe. He was lying on her windowsill, his favorite place, with a deep sea green throw she'd given him. Her life, much like everything else of hers, was going sour. Jocelyn was going to marry Clyde, news Sam had heard from Tom before he went to bed. Clyde had purposed (even with that black eye, how terribly romantic of him) and now they were moving to Idaho since he'd been offered a job. _What's in Idaho anyways? _Sam thought to herself.

"Potatoes I think," Conner murmured quietly. He had a terrible habit of getting into her thoughts, though it didn't matter much, he'd been in her mind for sixteen years already. _Potatoes_, she thought bitterly _small towns and farms. Places where secrets aren't really secrets, everyone knows your business. _The problem with that was, her family wasn't normal, and moving to a small everyone knows everyone town would label the whole family. She'd have to leave Sarah and her house, her _life_.

"She can't do this to me," Sam whispered "make me move again. I've only been here for two years and I _just_ got settled in." Conner changed positions so he could look at her. He felt sorry for her, having to move around so much since her dad died. People needed other human interaction and moving was something that cut that off for a long time.

"You know those small towns are where all the weird stuff happens," he smirked "maybe we'll fit in." She nodded a little and turned over, she doubted it. "You want me to get rid of him?"

"Naw," Sam lied "mom loves the fucker, let her be happy. I only got two years left at home anyways." Neither of them spoke, though the silence wasn't an uneasy one. Sam couldn't ever remember when they'd had an uncomfortable silence, and it reminded her of a quote she'd heard once: _True friendship comes when silence between two people is comfortable._ It was by David Gentry or something like that, but she passed it out of her mind. Her and Conner were **_NOT_** 'true friends'. He was her muse, she was his human and that's where it stopped. The sound of his breathing took her full attention again, until her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked and looked at the clock. It showed eleven forty-three in red blocky lettering.

"Hey," his voice was smooth and deep, just the sound of it made her swoon. Anthony was her boyfriend of six months. He was a deep tan, dark short brown hair, and almost black eyes. He was the second most beautiful guy she'd ever seen, next to Conner. But then, Conner was muse, did he really count? "What are you doing?"

"Talking to Conner," she shrugged. She'd told Anthony about Conner months before, and he took it as some sort of game that she played or something.

"Oh really?" he smirked "what's he saying?" Sam looked at the aggravated muse, he was so touchy with who she was with these days.

"Um," she paused "he's trying to sleep I think." Anthony laughed a little and told her about how track went that day. "Sounds interesting," she lied "but I need to get to bed now. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school, ok?"

"Alright," he breathed "love you, bye."

"Bye," she managed and hung up the phone. She couldn't say it, as much as she wanted to. Those three words she knew were not to be fooled around with. Love was something Sam wanted to keep secret to her, and the first person she fell in love with would be the one to hear those words from her mouth.

"What'd the-" Conner paused "what'd _he_ want?" He didn't want to irritate Sam anymore that night, she seemed a little upset so he didn't call Anthony a prick, though he was.

"Nothing," she shrugged snuggling back into her covers "just wanted to check up on me." Conner growled, he didn't like Anthony. "Night," Sam whispered after a while and he nodded off. Soon enough he curled up on her bed and fell asleep.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK… KNOCK KNOCK_

"Its open," they both yelled at the window and it slid open. Sarah happily hopped inside and tossed the book at Sam.

"Why do you two always sleep in late?" Sarah blurted and Sam yawned.

"Why is it you can never use the door?" Sam muttered nodding off again.

"Because Clyde's downstairs and he scares me," Sarah muttered "now hurry up and get dressed, we've got stuff to do!" Sam turned the book over in her hands a few times, the orange-red leather felt rough against her hands. The gold lettering shown _The Labyrinth_, it seemed to glitter for a moment and Sam set it down.

"Argh," she grumbled as she searched for her jeans "why do we have to _always_ do this?" She grabbed them and slipped off her PJ bottoms and jammed her legs into her jeans. Over the last two years, Sam and Sarah had become so close that they could do things like that in front of the other. The muse groaned sleepily and Sarah sat on the bed as Sam grabbed a sleeveless white shirt and slipped it on over her dark blue undershirt.

"Because," Sarah smirked "its our club for the summer, we've got to do it."

"What's the name of it again?" Conner asked licking his lips as he emerged from the tangled mess of covers.

"Days of Old," both Sarah and Sam said in unison. They'd told him about a million times, but it never seemed to stick.

"Oh yeah," he smirked and scooted to the end of the bed "aren't we booting Sam up that tree today?" Sam grabbed her bag and smiled. An hour walk away, deep in the wooded thicket, was a willow on a small peninsula that jetted out into the lake. It was their spot for their club. They had the club all year round, but each season they'd name it something different. That autumn, they'd already decided, they'd call it Amusing Tides since Sarah and Sam were going to go to the beach with their choir class once school started.

"Yeah," Sam smirked climbing out her window "and if you don't hurry you won't be able to see it ya dumb muse."

Author's note: Well, Sam is kinda mean, eh? Don't worry, she gets worse :laughs evilly: Actually, I started writing this because I noticed how sad some of the muses at school look like. I get Conner to invite some of them to lunch with me (I even bring candy) but it seems nothing will cheer these poor souls up. Actually, a few of them would like to know if there were any willing humans out there that'd be so kind to take care of them. Just review and ask for either music, art, or writing (or all three) and if you want a girl or boy. I'll send you the profile, these poor muses need homes.

**Conner: I'm just glad I've got an authoress that loves me so. **

Since when do I love you?

**Conner:quivers lower lip: **

Aw :hugs: you know I do you irksome muse you.

Acantha Mardivey: Yes, a new story. And of course (just for you) I made this J/S because you like that sort of thing (everything else is sin :winks:) :laughs: Amazing? Talented? Are you sure all that butt poking hasn't gotten to you?

**Conner: Oh wow look! She _almost_ complemented me (can we get that in writing?):scoffs: won't run the Labyrinth, that's FINE if you don't wanna run the Labyrinth :puts arm over author: because my darling authoress will run it. **

…. …. …. Is that a trick question?

**Conner:glares: meh, she knows she would run it for me, you'll see. Anyways, your 'ok' yourself since your SO fantastic and brilliant to my authoress with all those reviews. **

…have you noticed he keeps saying **_MY_** authoress? Does that not bother anyone but me?

Theshadowcat: Thank you!


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star**

Sam set the book down with her back to the old willow tree and let out a sighing _humph_. She crossed her legs over the other and laid back letting the sun warm her face. Conner had been laughing madly for the last five minutes because Sarah tripped over a stone and fell in the lake. Her hair was now dripping with water and her pants were halfway soaked.

"You're such a prick Conner," Sam muttered and he tossed water on her. She growled at him, he was SO annoying sometimes! Sarah giggled a little, though Sam was her best friend, she really DID need to learn to lighten up a little. She was one of those people that won't miss school, even if on their death bed, for fear of missing a pop quiz. Or the kind of person that's going to die a workaholic unless something dramatically changed in their life. Sometimes Sarah worried about her, she almost never had fun and to tell the truth, she was kinda a stick in the mud. Sarah came out of her thoughts and Sam and Conner were matching, yet again, in a yelling contest.

"YOU'RE THE DULLEST, MOST UNENTERESTING, BORING STICK IN THE MUD THAT EVER GRACED THE PLANET WITH THEIR PRESENTS!" Conner's voice rose far above Sam's.

"You're the most annoying," she started "childish, ecstatic, infuriating, bothersome creature on this earth!"

"But you still love me," Conner teased and flicked her.

"By far!" she snapped. He didn't seem hurt, but his eyes raged a darker shade of gray it seemed, and he clenched his hands into fits.

"GOOD!" he snapped "I hate you too!"

"I wish the goblins would take you away," she growled and stamped her foot on the ground "right now!"

"Aw shit," Sarah whispered as Conner disappeared. Sam thought he was just kidding, trying to scare her or something at first, but when she saw Sarah's pale complexion she started to worry. "Shouldn't have said that Sam," Sarah murmured and Sam frowned.

"Why?" she asked "if it's not like he's really gone. He's just trying to scare me." Sarah pointed at something in Sam's direction and she turned around. Suddenly, her legs started shaking and her stomach clenched in knots. "Oh," Sam breathed "damnit." A platinum blond man with well drawn eyeliner stood before the girl with an amused smile on his face. He wore all black, and his clothing seemed terribly hot for the summer time.

"Samantha," he flashed a smile "do you know who I am?" She nodded slowly, still trying to take it all in. "Good," his voice was mocking "then you know why I'm here." Sarah got up out of the water and Jareth seemed to freeze like a stag in the wild and just watched her. "Sarah," he smiled "so we meet again I see, but ah, as you can see, I don't have time for formalities, time is short."

"Don't tell me," Sam's breath was short "that story you wrote about four months ago, you didn't base it on that book, did you Sarah?" She shook her head. "You actually WENT there, didn't you Sarah?" She slowly nodded again. "Figures, I'm the last to know."

"Sam," Jareth summoned a crystal in his hands and watched it endlessly "what you seek lies beyond the goblin city in my castle." Quickly he looked up "Do you wish to find him?" She opened her mouth but he cut her off before she could speak "don't be foolish now child. I am willing to make a trade, your muse for your dreams. I'll simply hand them over to you, if you forget about him." He held out the crystal and Sam eyed it for a moment. Almost regretting it she shook her head.

"I have to get him back," she breathed "he might be a pain in the ass but that's not reason to turn him into a goblin." Jareth's smile could not be contained, Sam feared that it might swell up off his face.

"You have one hundred and sixty-nine hours," he smiled and watched Sarah's face.

"Wait a second," she snapped "why is it that I got less than thirteen and she gets _days_?"

"Because," his low chuckle lingered long after the two had vanished "she's barely capable of walking down a sidewalk, let alone solve a Labyrinth. You on the other hand-" his voice trailed off. Sarah thought a moment, he gave her thirteen, thirteen hours. So it was about a week for her. She could get there in a week, no problem.

"Thanks a lot," Sam muttered and Jareth smiled gleefully at her. This would be his first win since after Sarah, and he was sure this girl would lose dreadfully, even WITH a week on her side. Sam looked around a moment, it was snowing.

"Your summer," Jareth shrugged "our winter." She shivered slightly and rubbed her arms and nodded. "Any questions?"

"I suppose it wouldn't matter if I did," Sam sighed as he smirked at her "I sorta figured the rules for my own so, I think I can handle it." Jareth simply disappeared and Sam shivered again. It just _HAD_ to be winter, didn't it? "Alright Conner," she breathed "I'm coming to find you."

**Author's note**: Hi guys. Loved your reviews, hope you like my replies. Kinda sleepy, not enough time to get crap done. Not feeling to well either :hides from Conner's 'doctor' act: thanks for being so cool guys. :coughs: see, told you I was sick.

**Conner:puts spoon full on medicine in front of authoress' mouth: open up girly. **

:rolls eyes: See? He's trying to 'cure' me. And I am **NOT** drinking tha:gulp: ick :makes face: help! I'm being forced to rest and drink lots of liquids and take this really gross cough syrup.

**Conner: tell her to get well! She's working herself to the bone between cleaning her house, homework and writing. Tell her she needs to stay home one day from school so she can get well, AND I know it tastes bad, I'm sorry love but you gotta take it. **

Acantha Mardivey: Oh, you're welcome. Toby and Jareth:gulps: I'm sorry but, that's slightly disturbing.

**Jareth: I belong to _WHOM_? I don't belong to _anyone_, Sarah belongs to _ME_. **

There he goes again, acting all himself :sighs: he was just checking up on his goblins but HE'S LEAVING NOW:glares at Jareth: Ah, a muse. Well, there's one I'm sure you'd like, she comes from a girl named Kendal who hasn't taken much care of her at all and she needs someone good to take care of her. She's such a wonderful writer, her name is Sasha, I'm sure she'll like you. And I DO think that butt poking has gone too far, I think your just denying it.

**Conner: My good woman, I tired of your constant personal attacks on me. And here's a thought, if you wish me away, _MY_ authoress will not be able to write (or dance… though she's not too good at that in the first place), and wouldn't that be tragic? Though I do admire your love for your fiancé -. And I can't help it if I'm touchy about who touches my authoress, she's my friend, it's my job to protect her. **

Isn't the opposite sex odd:shrugs: I thinks so. I don't see what he gets all worked up about, it isn't as if I've got a boyfriend or even potential boyfriend. He acts like I'm HIS or something.

ItsACrystalNothingMore: Jareth's here now, just for you. A muse, lets see. Kenia ran away from her human in hopes to find a better one. She's good with just about everything, take good care of her now. Poor dear. I need to start a muse adoption program.

**Conner: Don't let her set me up for adoption! **

NuPreacher: Well, Lora seems to be the one we can't find a home for. :hugs Lora: she was taken from a classmate of mine who doesn't even _KNOW_ he has a muse. She's good at just about anything (even dancing if your into that). She's got brown hair, warm chocolate eyes and she is just about the sweetest muse. I wonder why we can't find her a home :frowns: Ah well, if your interested review.

**Conner:ahem: and, if I can say something, muses aren't JUST to pull out when you wanna write, we're guardians, teachers and friends. So don't forget about us. Take MY authoress for example, she takes me to school with her and talks to her friends about me - I mean, you don't need to do all that, but we do work a little better when we spend some time with our humans. **

Theshadowcat: Yes of course! Do we have anymore:coughs:

**Conner: Uh, we got a lot of boys that need to go… but uh, Kala is back here. **

Kala is a writer's muse. She's very shy and quiet, and has a fear of people. So if you'd like her, be very gentle. She needs a lot of caring for. If it sounds like too much trouble, we can wait until Conner finds some more abused muses. And we have about five guys left. Kala says she's good at poems too so if that's your game, she's your muse.

Hippie99: Thank you! And we got a few really good guy muses left, though it seems that all the girl's have been taken.

**Conner:smiles: thank you, you're the first one to say anything nice to me. **

LadyAniviel: Thank you, your too kind.

**Conner: YAY! See people like me authoress -**

Rosakara13: Thanx


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Those Cruel Eyes

"Where is she!" the muse roared "if she gets **_ONE_** single scratch, I swear I'll-" Jareth pushed the muse against the stone wall of his throne room and put his finger in his face.

"You will no nothing," he growled "you will be still and do as I say, do you understand?" Conner wriggled out of Jareth's grip and backed away.

"Don't you hurt her," Conner fumed "I'll rip off every single appendage you have, starting with your shortest." Jareth merely walked back to his throne and let his leg dangle over the side.

"I don't see why you bother," he shrugged "it isn't as if she cares for you." Conner looked outside, the snow had gone up a few inches since they'd been there.

"If she's out there," Conner whispered "she cares."

"She wished you away," Jareth seethed.

"I don't care!" Conner's voice trailed off and he became very quiet.

"She doesn't deserve you," Jareth hissed "ungrateful, isn't she? You work and work to make sure she has everything and she spits in your face, doesn't she?" The muse didn't say a word. "You see," Jareth's smile had risen far beyond the normal stopping point and was lingering up by his ears "I know what trouble young girls can be. How they test your heart, make you suffer…" He shook his head in defeat, he and Sam had grown apart over the years, and though he tried SO hard to mend whatever happened, everything seemed to become more unraveled.

"Don't hurt her," Conner's voice was soft and pleading "she may not love me much but if she's out there she must care for me somewhat. And **_I_** care about her…"

"You're so foolish," Jareth laughed "the girl won't return your affection, _muse_. She wished you away, she doesn't want you anymore." Conner ignored the king and closed his eyes, Sam just HAD to be ok. Jareth glanced over at the grief-stricken muse and felt a pang of compassion. He was so loyal to the girl, even after she thoughtlessly wished him away. He cared for her, and Jareth knew, was a dangerous thing. But Jareth couldn't just send her home, it'd break Conner's heart. But Jareth knew, the girl wouldn't survive the winter in the Labyrinth but what could he do?

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam coughed deeply now and rubbed her hands together again. Her fingers were turning a nice shade of blue and the snow had clung to her hair and eyelashes. She was afraid she couldn't feel her legs anymore and collapsed in the ground. She'd been walking for three hours and she was half frozen.

_Wake up…_

The voice was quiet and haunting at first, but grew louder. Sam woke, her body covered in snow and a young boy with platinum blond hair looked over her. He looked concerned, his eyes wavering from her eyes to her snow incased arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Slowly she nodded, it was such a lie but she wasn't going to blurt out her problems to a complete stranger. "Here," he tossed her a jacket and some gloves and she quickly put them on, though she still couldn't feel much. He simply turned to leave and Sam grabbed his shoulder. He spun around and glared at her. _Ungrateful_, Jareth thought from under his glamour _this girl is never satisfied, no wonder she'd friends with Sarah._

"Here," she said fumbling with the clasp of her locket and she handed it to him "for the jacket and gloves." He looked at her, dumbfounded and slipped it into his pocket.

"Where are you going?" he asked finally.

"The castle," she breathed "it seems so far though."

"It's not as far as you think," he murmured and his eyes flashed a different shade. Sam noticed and narrowed her eyes, he wasn't what he appeared to be. "Why are you going to the castle?"

"To save my muse," she said quietly "I wished him away."

"Heartless wasn't it?" he asked coldly, his eyes flicked again. He gave himself away and Sam sighed, it was Jareth. Glamour never worked well with her for some odd reason, maybe it was because she could see Conner, she wasn't sure.

"I didn't think it'd work," she breathed lowering her head "I thought it was just a book. We were having a fight and-"

"Do you need help?" he asked blankly and she raised an eyebrow "do you need help through the Labyrinth?"

"Isn't that cheating?" Sam asked blankly.

"Jareth cheats," he shrugged "why not you?" Sam froze, he was testing her and she started to walk away.

"I'm not Jareth," she called at him. He went after her and followed her around for a while. "If your going to stick around at least take the glamour off." He paused and stared at her. "It doesn't work well with me." Jareth shook his head and the glamour seemed to shake off of him.

"There," he breathed "happy?"

"Why are you here?" she asked ignoring his last statement.

"Because your muse so rudely implied that if something happens to you," he grimaced a smile "I'll never have offspring."

"There's Conner for you," she breathed "always so protective." She paused. "But I suppose when you grow up with someone you'll do anything for them."

"I suppose," he muttered and vanished again. Sam wished she could lay down and sleep, but doing so would be a death sentence. She coughed again, if she got Conner back he'd be forcing cherry cough syrup down her throat until she willingly 'let him cue her'. That didn't involve much, just her cooperation when he told her to eat that chicken soup, or drink all that juice, because normally she'd refuse, unless he threatened her with the cough syrup. She smiled at the thought. He always took such good care of her, she wondered why she treated him so badly all the time. The expression on his face before he disappeared lingered in her mind. He had such cruel eyes when he wanted. The kind that could scare the living shit outta you, or plead so sincerely that you'd be rendered helpless.

_Good! I hate you too!_

Sam shuddered again. Could Conner really hate her? What if he didn't WANT to be her muse anymore? After everything they'd gone through together? All the doctor visits when she broke her leg, all those girl scout cookies that 'got lost' that one year and some how she _magically_ found the money in her room. All the trees they'd sat in together until four in the morning and talked. All those nights she'd hid under her blankets and he'd always coach her out from under them by saying 'let me see that beautiful face of yours'. All the summer days they'd played on that Slip n' Slid and then she got stung by that wasp (who'd been trying to get a drink) he'd kissed that same spot about a thousand times. All the thunderstorms she'd been held though, all the nightmares he'd chased away.

"What did I ever do for him?" she murmured to herself. Yelled, slammed the door in his face, told him she hated him, didn't need him, didn't love him… she had tears rolling down her face now. _Poor Conner_, she thought to herself _I've been a bad friend to him. _

**Author's Note**: Actually, the Slip n' Slid story is true. I was going down the slide on my knees and got stung by a wasp when I was fourteen I think (bout 2 years ago). Conner probably kissed that same spot a jillion times because I kept trying to push him off me. The doctor visit was actually me twisting my ankle, and the blanket thing is almost true. I developed a habit since I was little that I hid under my blankets at night, even if I was burning hot. Conner got me to stop by coaching me out, and he actually did say that. :blushes: ok, enough stories, I'm getting sappy here. Ah, and Conner caught my cold, poor guy which reminds me, that cough medicine thing is true too. Ok, ok, enough family stories or I'll end up pulling out photo albums.

Acantha Mardivey: Sarah met Jareth again (oh crap) and Sam is going to have an interesting time getting them together. Your welcome for the muse, I'm sure she'll help you a lot.

**Conner:coughs: it seems I've caught my authoress' cold. :sneezes: but she's a bit better now since all that rest she got when she came home from school the other day. A truce sounds like a good idea :smiles: I told you she was _my_ authoress. **

That story sounds cool, yeah, send it to me. And Jareth isn't talking right now, he just looks annoyed. I am NOT working myself to the bone.

**Conner:coughs:lie:coughs: Have fun in class and… :shakes head in amazement: you hugged me:grins: see, I told you that I'd grow on ya. :hides from authoress' death glare: ok, ok, I'll be a good muse and help you write a chapter just for Acantha Mardivey -**

ItsACrystalNothingMore: Aw, thank you. I hope you get better too. All that cough syrup made me a lot better. But now Conner's got my cold, poor dear.

**Conner: Me afraid? Well, maybe a tiny almost non-existent bit. :blushes: see authoress, I could very well get up and go at any time because I'm wanted :pauses for a long time taking in author's shocked expression: but I'd never do that to you, because you love me so much.**

See, I told you I can't say anything around him. He rubs it in!


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Don't Hold Your Breath

**Conner's note**: Hey Acantha Mardivey guess what? This chapter is for you, and you'll never guess why -

"I HATE THIS!" Sam's scream echoed into the eclectic walls for the Labyrinth. She kicked the nearest wall and some rubble fell to the snow covered ground. She leaned up against it and slid to the floor with a sigh. "How did you do this Sarah," she breathed "how did you solve it?"

"Well your never going to solve it by sitting there," someone muttered and she looked around.

"Whose there?" she blurted and a light hearted chuckle echoed against the walls.

"I'm there," he smirked.

"Oh that's helpful," she muttered under her breath "well, show yourself." A young man stepped out from behind a wall and tilted his head thoughtfully.

"Hello," he smiled and she looked at him in awe. "What?" he asked "are you afraid?" Sam shook her head, but she'd never seen someone like this before. His eyes were two colors, one mint green while the other chocolate brown. His hair was a dark brown color, his teeth white as coconut milk, and he had a light tan. "I am Glanconer." Sam thought a moment, where had she heard of that before?

"I'm Sam," she said "uh, do you know which way it is to the castle?"

"The castle?" he laughed "why would you want to go to the castle? Your not trying to seek out Jareth are you?" He didn't give her a chance to answer. "Because he's been stingy about women ever since that human girl beat his Labyrinth… what's her name…"

"Sarah," Sam corrected.

"Yes," the creature smiled "Sarah. But you, my dear, have a far more beautiful name…"

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh damn," Jareth muttered as he looked into the crystal. The girl had been in the Labyrinth for twelve hours now and she had finally met up with that damn Glanconer.

"What?" Conner asked sitting up from his chair.

"Nothing," Jareth lied and silently hoped the Glanconer would take pity on the girl and not seduce her. That's what Glanconer's did you know. They charm young girls, tell them lies about loving them and then leave them to pine over them the rest of their days. The muse was looking at him angrily now and Jareth sighed. "She's found the Glanconer."

"WHAT?" The muse stood to his feet "get her out of there!" Jareth just looked at him, blankly as the girl laughed and giggled in the creature's presents. "Jareth," Conner's voice grew desperate "please…"

"I can't," he lied. He could actually, but he'd much rather see the girl suffer… though she had been quiet nice when he have her the gloves and jacket.

"Then let me," Conner begged "Jareth…" Jareth looked at the muse dryly. "Your highness," he corrected himself "whatever you want me to call you, **_please_**."

"You can't save her," Jareth mused "he's already got her entangled in the spell. All he has to do is kiss her and-"

"Send me there," Conner insisted "I can break it."

"Your sure?" Jareth wanted to see the girl's expression when the muse 'broke the spell' the Glanconer had put on her. Conner nodded. Like hell was he going to let Sam be reduced to a love sick Glanconer stalking cheerleader.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam was feeling very funny, everything felt all tingly and Glanconer kept making her laugh at stupid jokes and such. She couldn't remember why she was there but she didn't really care anymore, she was with _him_. The boy pulled her into his embrace and every part of her brain yelled GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU TWIT! But in matters of the heart, no one ever listens to their brain. He lowered his head, he was inches away from her lips when something in her jolted.

"No," she pulled back and the creature looked at her with an off smile.

"No?" he seemed hurt "but darling…"

"Don't you darling me," she snapped "I know what you are. A Glanconer is a fae male seductress. And there is no way on earth that I'm going to let you kiss m-" she didn't have a chance to say anything because the creature grabbed her and kissed her nonetheless. _You idiot,_ she thought to herself you _should've ran while you had the chance_. The creature had pulled away and she froze. "I love," she covered her mouth. _NO NO NO!_ she thought _don't let him control you! You DON'T, I repeat DON'T love him._ She didn't have a chance to say anything because she was tackled by an unseen force. She was now, pinned down in the snow, trying to fight off what she thought was the creature that had just kissed her.

"SAM!" he said and she froze and opened her eyes. She didn't get a word out because the muse was hugging her desperately. "Did he kiss you? Sam? Sam pay attention to me, did the-"

"Yeah," she muttered trying to push the muse off her "IT kissed me. But I'm not in lov-" She didn't get a chance to explain because Conner already attempted to 'break the spell'. He kissed her. Sam froze, her mouth now open in shock and she blinked. "I really wish you wouldn't jump to conclusions," she muttered and pushed him off her "and don't EVER do that again." The muse sat back in the snow, dumbfounded while Jareth was laughing hysterically at the girl's shocked expression. By some chance of fate, or maybe some odd electrical wiring, Sam felt her jeans moving erratically. She pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Uh, hello?"

"OH MY GOD SAM!" Sarah was on the other line "Sam are you ok? Are you in the Labyrinth!"

"Yeah I'm in the Labyrinth," she paused "how the hell are you calling me? Aren't I in some other dimension or something?"

"Hell like I know," Sarah breathed rolling her eyes "how far are you?"

"I have no clue but Sarah," Sam paused "I just got kissed by a Glanconer and my muse in the last three minutes and, uh, your boyfriend is laughing at me."

"Jareth is NOT my boyfriend!" she growled. Jareth looked up after hearing his name, the girl was talking on some device, by the sounds of it, she was talking to Sarah.

"Sarah," Sam sighed "uh, I think I better go. Maybe you should call me later and I'll tell you how I'm doing."

"Ok," Sarah sighed "be careful, bye!" She hung up the phone and Sam put it back in her pocket. Jareth was glaring at her, Conner was looking confused and the Glanconer had gone off somewhere.

"What was that?" Jareth asked.

"Sarah," Sam shrugged "she says your not her boyfriend." Sam looked at her dazed muse and helped him up off the snowy ground. "Don't kiss me again unless your SURE I'm under a spell, ok?" Conner gave a brash smile and nodded.

"How come you weren't affected?" he asked and Sam shrugged.

"It means she's already in love with someone," Jareth muttered and Conner's face turned red with either anger or jealousy, even he wasn't sure. Sam didn't understand though, she wasn't in love with Anthony. Sure, she liked him, a lot but love… no.

"Uh," Sam looked from Jareth to Conner "thank you both for… attempting to rescue me, I think." Her phone rang again and she sighed. "Yeah?"

"Sam," Sarah gushed "Anthony called me, he said he's been looking for you all day. So has your mom and your brother…"

"God damn," she whispered and Jareth snatched the phone from her. He looked at it for a moment and then put his ear to it.

"Look," Sarah said without realizing "if your going to actually TAKE a week to solve that thing I can't cover for you. But if you can do it in a day, well, then I can."

"Sarah," Jareth's voice was calm and collected "stop interrupting my game."

"Your game?" Sam could hear Sarah yell from where she stood "you listen to me, you better let her muse go Jareth or I'll go there myself and give you a piece of my mind!"

"Nothing would make me happier," he breathed and a very, VERY creepy smile crossed his face. He snapped his fingers, and there was Sarah standing in the middle of the way.

"Oh damn," she muttered.

**Author's note**: Hello once again. For those of you that read all my crappy stories, I'm sure you think I'm insane for starting ANOTHER one. :laughs: but I can't help it, Conner is too good at getting me started on crap. Anyways, it's a week before Valentines Day and go check out my info page for something special. AND there's a list of muses that need homes, so pick on out and review me about them, please- ALSO, Conner figured that since on one would kiss him for real, he'd get one in the story, even though it was sorta off… (he's never had good aim)

Theshadowcat: Thank you! Ah, well we can take Kala back, poor dear, I understand, a more mellow life would be fitting for her. Two boys… well, Conner, who do we have?

**Conner: Got a new one today - her name's Shannon. She's real smart, good in math, uh:whispers to muse: she says she is good in just about anything with the exception of sewing. And boys seem to be no problem, she hade nineteen brothers and twelve sisters. **

… are muses supposed to have such large families?

**Conner:nods: well, actually it depends. When we marry another muse we usually have large amounts of kids (a few dozen actually), and with humans (which happens more often than you think) we almost always have three.**

See? I learn something new everyday. I need to write a manual for these things 'Idiot's Guide to Muses'. - And I was not aware that muses could marry people… but I suppose I'll write a few chapters about these things and post it on FictionPress at a later date. But uh, look at my info page (you know just click my name) and look at the list of muses. Pick one out for yourself -.

LadyAniviel: Only you and I would be proud of my fictional character - but then, we're both a on the odd side.

Acantha Mardivey: I hang out with Conner ALL day and your telling me that your worried I won't understand _you_:laughs: Anyways, I'm a bit worried about Sam. She's in the middle of the Labyrinth, in winter… for about a week? How is she gonna do this? I got Jareth right away (poor fellow) he's been hurt. And ok! I updated Roots:giggles: I am NOT working myself to the bone, I'm FINE -

**Conner:cough cough:lie:cough: **

:glares:

**Conner: I wasn't going to help her write just ONE chapter, I said I was going to help her write one specifically for _YOU_, because you're being so nice. Ah, the possessive thing. Well, you see, its hard to explain. I know what my authoress thinks, almost all the time, and when someone is bothering her, or touching her or (god forbid) HITTING on her, I have a tendency to get a little annoyed. Ok, maybe a little more than annoyed, I get ticked off. And so I have a tendency to keep people off her. I'm sorry, I try and I haven't pushed anyone down except that one day and than was different, it was a guy. And as much as she denies it I know she likes the fact that she knows that I'm always there for her, even though I have to get up early and go to school with her, and keep her awake during math and MAKE her eat enough at lunch… I do a lot :sighs sadly: so don't think that I'm just doing this because its my job, and that everything I do I expect something back for it. I just would like the occasional hug, or teeny tiny kiss or a GOOD JOB Conner and some place to sleep. That's all I ask. I mean, I'm sure you'd have a problem with Will being hugged by strange females you don't know, and not everyone can hear me or see me, so I take action (they speak louder than words anyways). I understand it annoys you, I'm sorry, I don't TRY to annoy you… well, not a lot anyways - but that's just the way I was raised, if you love someone, you protect them. **

…. I hate it when he gets like this because then I wanna hug the hell outta him.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

NuPreacher: No she's not defective its just there's not a whole lotta people that want a muse. And uh, if you wanna see her you can just ask her, I'm sure she'll be happy to show. (If you look you can tell where they are in the room. The more you spend time with them/get to know them/ talk to them/inc. the easier it is to see them and hear them.)

**Conner: I AM nice to her and I would NEVER ever wish her away :hugs authoress: I love her to much. **

I really do wish he'd stop hugging me like this

Moonjava: thank you, your too kind.

Rosakra13: Thank you!

LadyAniviel: Bloody, I love that word -. No, your not lacking love, your doing wonderfully! And knowing Conner, well… Jareth won't survive more than thirteen hours.

**Conner: HA! She lurves me! See :jeers at authoress: how come _YOU_ never say you love me?**

I loath you.

**Conner:opens mouth and quickly snaps it shut: oh your SOOOO funny. **

ItsACrystalNothingMore: Aw, thanks love. And I am NOT mean to him, I merely tell him he's a flaming dorkwad, which is true! Wow… ok, I can't beat that, but let me go get my mom's car, a slip n' slid, and a tree and I can. -

**Conner: I don't try to be possessive, I swear. But this is my authoress your talking about. I mean… guys HIT on her for crying out loud. I think its like, when you know what's going on in someone's head all the time, you truly know them, and when you truly know someone it makes you really close to them. And I hate it when people make her upset or hurt her and yes, sometimes even touch her because I can see that she really doesn't like it. - I mean, I lov-**

OK! So, I'm so glad you like the chapter! I gotta go write some more now.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Love is in the Air

Author's note: Hey ya Charlie Quill. This chapter is for you. And I won't tell you why either. :smirks:

"It feels as I've said this before," Sam muttered "but, uh, can he do that?"

"JARETH!" Sarah's voice screamed in the background as the two argued over nothing. Sam leaned against the wall as did Conner and watched the two fight. "I can't believe you'd kidnap me. I didn't even wish or anything you just think because your king that you can do anything you damn well pleases you!"

"That's the wonder of being king," he smirked. This went on for at least ten minutes and Sam was dozing off when she decided that it needed to stop.

"OK!" she got in the middle of the two. BIG mistake. Jareth simply snapped his fingers and she shot up in the air and lingered a good five stories above them. "Bad idea," she whispered to herself and closed her eyes. She HATED heights. "PUT ME DOWN!" Jareth looked up and rolled his eyes dryly. He snapped his fingers again and she girl came plummeting down to the soft snow covered ground. "Ow."

"Sam," Sarah rushed over and helped her up, looking her over for cuts or broken bones. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Sam lied, though she really wanted to curl up into a ball right then and die. Sam wanted to cry just then, everything was very wrong. She was tired beyond all words, her feet hurt, she couldn't feel her toes and her muse looked as if he hated her. Her home life was a wreck. Clyde was taking her family away from her and now they were moving. Sarah had been captured by her worst enemy, she'd just got kissed by an evil entity … all in all, it was turning out to be a very bad day.

"Girl," Jareth started "I suggest you-"

"You know what?" she growled "I suggest you shut the hell up because I'm in no mood to deal with you." Jareth seemed taken back at his but surprised her when he motioned for her to go on. "You just kidnapped by best friend for no good reason, I just fell a good three stories, my muse is obviously pissed at me, its cold, I'm lost and your REALLY not helping me Jareth." She took a deep breath and leaned against the wall to keep from falling. "It's not fair," she whispered and Sarah's head perked up.

"I wish you wouldn't say that," she murmured.

"ITS NOT FAIR! ITS NOT FAIR! ITS NOT FAIIIRRRR!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and then grew quiet "life's a bitch isn't it?" Then she waked off, leaving her best friend, muse and Jareth standing in the rising snow.

"You know," Jareth started appearing besides her "you won't live to get to the castle. It's the middle of winter and-"

"Did I mention your not helping?" she growled and glared at him.

"You could go home you know," he mused "just say the words…"

"I can't give up now," she muttered "I can't leave Conner here." Sarah and Conner followed behind them.

"That kiss really got to you huh?" the goblin King mocked. Sam turned around and socked the king in the jaw. He stumbled back a bit but caught himself before falling and glared at her. She scooped some snow off the ground and formed a very nice snow ball and hit him directly in the face. Sarah covered her mouth in amusement, Conner merely blinked but Jareth's face was turning red.

"Two words Goblin King," she growled "fuck off." She could've taken all her anger out on Jareth right then, but she fell to the ground in either anguish or sorrow (or some odd mixture of the two). Sam buried her face in her arms and sobbed.

"You," Jareth pointed at the crying girl "you have seven hours left to reach the castle beyond the goblin city." And he vanished, taking Conner too.

"I could have told you he'd take your time away," Sarah muttered under her breath "and all I said was that it was a piece of cake…"

……………………………………………………….

Hours passed and they were only moments away from the castle, and only moments away from running out of time. Sam sprinted up the stairs and Sarah froze outside of her least favorite room.

"Come on," Sam whispered and Sarah shook her head. Sam paused a moment and then nodded, she understood. This was that way it was done. She raced into the room, finding it terribly dizzying and she leaned up against the nearest wall. Everything spun. As Jareth walked towards the girl, she noticed a light mark on his jaw… he couldn't be happy about that.

"Ah," he smiled "defiant one. So, you've made it here I see."

"Sorry," she murmured and he seemed a little shocked. "For uh, hitting you I mean." She paused and added "and the snow ball."

"You haven't lost yet you know," he reminded her.

"I know," she said "but Sarah says if you win you go back home like that." She snapped. "So, just in case…"

Author's note: Blah blah blah… having a bad day. Here's my replies…

NuPreacher: **Conner: That's not funny! No you shouldn't continue because what the heck if I can't get through that thing? I'm not begging Jareth for my authoress back, that's just not muse like :crosses arms:**

I believe you've found a way to render my muse helpless. - Don't torment him **_too_** much, just blackmail him enough to make him look like a dork -

Theshadowcat:laughs: aw, thank you. And I'm so glad you like Shannon. -. Oh yay, can't wait to read your work.

Charlie Quill (thing :snickers:): I'm getting such a terrible kick out of your reviews. I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh but muses have been known to be :glances at Conner: stubborn. I suggest you leave out candy for him (or something else he may like) that usually shuts them up. It may look like they didn't touch it but they only take energy from things it seems (so if its candy its color may fade a little). Oh, and the reason I called you thing, uh, I didn't know what gender you may be I didn't want to insult you if you happen to be a girl with a boy like s/n. I normally assume everyone's a girl since I never can find a guy writer :sighs: that figures huh? Anyways, if you have any more trouble with your muse, I'll see if Conner will talk with him… though I'm not sure if that's a wonderful idea. Last time I did that he came home with a black eye.

Hippie99: I know he is protective :sighs: its so annoying sometimes. Two days, ugh, that kills me! Yes, that long in winter IN the labyrinth. Poor Sarah, POOR Sam. :grins: I can't wait to see what I'm gonna do to them.

Cagged: HI! If you'd like one, try my info page. We got a BUNCH of guys left. - I'm sure one of them would love you. All communication problems can be handled by my muse, Conner, but uh, more time you spend w/ them, talking to them/inc. easier it is to talk/see/hear them. -

Charlie Quill (again): I'm peculiarly amazed that I have to reply to you twice in one chapter. - My goodness aren't you out doing yourself? Memory Lane is nice I suppose, but I can't say Conner is the best companion to accompany down this road since he abruptly stops and points at every embarrassing moment he can find and says LOOK! Remember that- I suppose he's the best type for someone how doesn't have much pride, which… isn't me. I HAVE to much pride and he constantly tries to break me of it (hence him trying to get me to kiss him, hug him, say that I love him/want him around/inc.) Perhaps you have better luck with your muse?

Acantha Mardivey: Poor Sam :shrugs: oh well. -

**Conner: Wow, she understands me, that's a first. And woman :sighs: for the last god given time, PLEASE, I implore you to STOP GIVING THE PLOT LINE AWAY:laughs: And I suppose I should take slight offence to that :sighs: but I won't I suppose - I'll just add more cliffies. **


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

TIME UP

The clock began the chime and Sam felt her knees go weak. It felt as if a thousand pound weight had been put on her shoulders. She leaned against the wall to support herself, trying to keep from falling to the stone floor. Aimlessly, Sam tried to hold tears back but all was in vain, she'd lost her muse. Better yet, she'd lost her best friend **_AND_** the only person that cared about her.

"You lose," Jareth's words dripped with venom. That girl, she was so careless all the way up until the end when she realized that she **_needed_** Conner. Jareth glanced over at the grief-stricken muse, who he'd summoned and felt a pang of compassion. He was so loyal to the girl, even after she thoughtlessly wished him away. He cared for her, and Jareth knew, was a dangerous thing. But Jareth couldn't just send her home, it'd break Conner's heart. And she **_HAD_** come close, she had gotten to the castle but she'd simply said the wrong words. _But the girl doesn't deserve him!_ Jareth screamed at himself. She didn't appreciate her muse at all! But Conner wanted her, kind soul he was and Jareth sighed to himself. If the girl didn't deserve him, he'd just have the change that wouldn't he? "Ready to go home now?"

"Please," she pleaded between sobs "don't t-turn him into a g-g-goblin." She mentally hit herself for stuttering, but she was beginning to break down and not care anymore.

"Why?" Jareth asked blankly "would you be willing to take his place then?" Sam's eyes widened and she looked towards Conner who seemed to be overly fascinated with his shoes. He wouldn't even look up at her, she could tell he was angry. He had every right to be angry, she knew, she'd done something unforgivable to him.

"Yes," she whispered and Conner's eyes shot up.

"WHAT!" he asked walking towards her "thirteen hours ago you couldn't **_STAND_** me, and now, now your going to loose all those brain cells of yours so you can trade places with me!" Sam laughed through tears and nodded. Conner looked at Jareth pleadingly, hadn't she learned enough? Sure, he was still angry with her, but tormenting her could come later. He would too, nothing mean, but he'd probably annoy the hell out of her. He smiled at the thought.

"The three of you shall stay here in the castle," Jareth ordered "_until_ **I** decide your worthy of returning home." The girl smiled a little, at least she wasn't losing her muse. "**_AND_**," he added just to spite the girl "you Sam, you belong to Conner as long as you're here. You will do as he orders you, understand? If you don't I will gladly extend your servitude to him." She looked up, "extend it by thousands and thousands of years." She gulped and nodded quickly, she knew Conner wouldn't ever hurt her or anything, but that was a long time to be stuck being a slave, towards someone as annoying as Conner anyways.

"What about Sarah?" she asked.

"What of her?" he asked.

"Your not gonna… hurt her or-" she started but he cut her off.

"I'd appreciate it if she stayed out of my way as much as possible," he growled "Conner will show you your room. I will attend to Sarah for the time." Quietly he added "expect to hear yelling…" Jareth simply faded away to gods know where and Conner waved Sam to follow. They walked for a long time, but Conner didn't say anything.

"I'm mad at you," he growled after a while and Sam bit her lip. "Why did you even come? You don't want me around, remember?" He glanced back at her and watched as she tried to fight back tears.

"I-" she paused and took a deep breath "I was wrong, very _very_ wrong."

"How so?" he asked and they stopped in front of a door. He turned around and looked at her. "I mean," he shrugged "you don't _need_ me around, right? You have Mike. Let **_HIM_** be your new muse." Conner went inside the room and slammed the door in her face. She blinked a few times, she felt as if she was in Conner's shoes. When they where home, she was always yelling at him, telling him he was stupid and that she didn't _need_ him around. She'd slammed doors in his face so many times that she couldn't even remember how many times she'd done it. She sat against the wall besides the door.

"But I **do** need you," she whimpered and laid her head on her knees that she'd pushed up against her chest. "Mike's just a boyfriend, he'll leave me eventually. But you… you've always been there for me. I guess I didn't treat you as well as I should have, I took you for granted." She wiped tears away again and heard the door open. Conner looked out, tears in his eyes and that same smug grin on his face. She looked up, her eyes reddened with tears and he knelt next to her. He took her into the firmest embrace she'd ever experienced, but it was also the gentlest. She didn't pull away this time, she didn't scream, Sam just wrapped her arms around him and buried her face on his shoulder.

"Shhh," he hushed her trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me," she begged. Tears grew heavier now and being held by Conner seemed to fulfill some sort of need. "I'm sorry," she kept saying and he hushed her.

"Its alright," he breathed "it's ok. Don't cry Sammy, don't cry." She hated it when he called her Sammy and she laughed though her tears.

"Don't call me that," she laughed and he pulled away giving her a teasing look.

"I'll only forgive you if I can call you Sammy," he teased. An annoyed smirk came over her face and she sighed.

"Fine," she muttered and he hugged her again. Conner wish this had happened a long time ago, he could get used to owning Sam, er, Sammy. He promised himself that he wouldn't be mean though, only annoying.

"Come on," he breathed and helped her up. Leading her into the room he sat her down on the bed, almost like a child. He sat across from her, crossing his legs and leaned over. Slowly, he wiped the remaining tears from her face. "Aw Sam," he whispered "don't feel bad, I know you didn't mean to."

"Its not just me wishing you away," she choked back a sob "I haven't appreciated you at all. I've ignored you and been mean to you. You have every right to-"

"No," he shook his head "I don't want to be assigned to someone else Sam. I want you." She didn't say anything for a long time. She lifted her head and gave an amused grin.

"Your such a pain Conner," she smiled and he laughed.

"You know you love it," he teased and she rolled her eyes. "You need me." She didn't say anything, she just looked at him, annoyed. "Don't you?" She fumed, couldn't he torture her later? Why'd he have and ask her something like that? Hadn't she already said she needed him? Why'd she have to say it **again**. _Because you've lacked to say it so many times before, _an annoyed voice growled.

"Yeah," she whispered. He sighed and laid on his side and seemed to think for a moment.

"I'm still mad though," he muttered.

**_Author's note:_** Cute? Sweet? Yeah well, I got inspired with me being sad the other day and Conner being there for me. Damn him. Anyways, hope you liked. Took me a while so, TA DA! Let me say something, ok? You ALL know I've been sad lately since my mother, and I mean, I don't wanna get sappy or anything but you guys really helped me. - Conner too. Actually, Conner was a HUGE help, since my mother and step-dad was yellin' the other night. He just curled up on my bed with me and we talked till they finally shut up. So I'm only gonna say this ONE TIME. I love my muse, and I wouldn't trade him for anything. I know a lot of you guys like him and want him for your own… but he's probably the only person that's ever been this close to me in my life (well duh, muses can get into your mind! But you understand what I mean). And I'd die if I lost him, or if he ran away from me or anything - Now with that said :pokes Conner: your so annoying.

**Conner:sighs good naturedly: See what I put up with:grins: I just love her, she's such a pain. I love a lot of you guys too but, no one can take her place. It is my belief (I'm not saying its true, I won't let myself read her mind to be sure) but I believe she gets jealous sometimes when other muses grab my attention. - But I've always been a lousy judge of character. **

Hippie99:smirks: Hitting Jareth seems like something I would do… I don't know why. I get fed up easily I suppose. I suppose Conner told me, (he's always sneaking into my mind). And yes, Conner's favorite word. :sighs: I really gotta make him lay off all that TV

NuPreacher: **Conner: that's not funny, you… :sighs and looks at authoress for help: **

Perhaps a deal:looks at Conner:

**Conner: Like? **

Give em' a wish.

**Conner:glares: **

Well it's better than doing a bunch of dumb stuff forever. Just one wish, regular rules (can't wish for more wishes), and do it willingly.

**Conner: Fine. Make a wish NP. **

LadyAniviel: YAY! Jareth got hit (I'd hit him too). You and the kissing:giggles: well, it IS near V-day so… yeah.

Acantha Mardivey: I'm a little better now, hun. I'll be fine.

**Conner: hey, I tried ALL morning and did a darn good job of it. :ahem: So I expect, you know… maybe not you wigging out about it. - Anyways, she's fine, I'm ok, you got your Will back, everything works out good. **

ItsACrystalNothingMore: No, I shall not let Conner profess his anything. - And you are NOT tipsy love:giggles: ok, maybe a little.

**Conner: Can't I just say it? **

No

**Conner: PLEASE :give puppy dog eyes:**

:sighs: ok fine.

**Conner: nah, I don't wanna now… HEY! She blew me a kiss :blows one back: **

Divine Dark Angel: **Conner:catches before you fall to the floor: your veeery welcome my dearest. -**

Conner! Stop hitting on her- Actually, I think I'll be doing those few things this upcoming V-day. :sighs: oh well. And uh, I think Devon got adopted, better check my page.

Theshadowcat: she made it, and I bet you hate what happened. Yeah but your ONE story rocks. I like mucho! I got three that are… kinda ok. - Hellboy:laughs: oh how fun, can't wait to see that one.

Queen of the Damend- thank you. And if you wanna muse (if I haven't given you one yet) check my page and see who's left. We got some new ones.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Yelling

Author's note: This chapter is for LadyLuck (we ALL need some luck from time to time).

"NO!" Sarah screamed "GO AWAY! GET OFF!" She kicked and screamed so much that Jareth finally grabbed her to keep her still.

"By the Underground!" he breathed "I haven't hurt anyone, would you calm yourself?" She didn't seem to be listening.

"LET ME GO!" she howled "JARETH YOU LYING, CHEATING, EGOTISTICAL, SON OF A-" she kept going but he held strong.

"Sarah," he murmured but she wouldn't shut up. "Sarah!" She stopped yelling and looked at him. "I will let go, if you calm down. Can you do that for me?" Slowly she nodded and he released her from his grasp. "Now," he breathed "I haven't hurt anyone, nor have I turned anyone into anything."

"Then WHY are we still here?" she growled though gritted teeth.

"She lost," he shrugged.

"You just said you didn't turn anyone into anything!" she hollered.

"I DIDN'T!" he shouted and she grew quiet. "Nor do I plan on it. Samantha merely needs to learn a few things before she leaves." He raised his hands in defense before Sarah could yell again. "I know what I make it sound like," he admitted "but she's in no danger. She's safe, in her quarters with her muse. And if you'd calm down, I will show you to YOUR room."

"No tricks?" she eyed him.

"Not at the moment," he smirked.

"And…" she paused "your not hurting anyone…" He nodded. "And your not turning him into a goblin…"

"No," he sighed "I'm NOT turning him into a bloody goblin. Can I show you to your blasted room now before I grow any older?" Slowly, she nodded and he lead her down a hallway.

……………………………………………………………………

Sam couldn't sleep. She'd tried over and over to fall into slumber, but for some reason, she couldn't. With a sigh she got up and slipped out the door without Conner even turning in his sleep. She roamed the halls for a while and came to a very large oak door. Slowly, she opened the door and looked in, no one inside. There was a fire lit in the hearth and soon she noticed that she was in a library. She looked around, most books were history. History of the Underground, America, Africa, Canada… just about everything.

"Impressive," she mused to herself.

"Thank you," Jareth smirked and Sam jumped and whorled around. Jareth let out a low chuckle as he watched her from his chair. He was just lounging there, one leg over the side while the other was on the floor.

"I'm sorry," she managed "I didn't know there was anyone in here, I'll go…"

"No, no," he sat up in his chair "stay here. I need to talk to you."

"Alright," she managed to nod though she had difficulty believing that her legs still worked.

"Oh," he got up and circled her, tested her "your scared of me **_now_**, aren't you? Now that you've lost your not so brave anymore, is that it?" He watched her, waiting to see if she'd lie, or tell the truth. Both, in fact, would be wrong. Telling him that she was afraid of him would only drive him to scare her more, and saying no would be lying. And Jareth hated liars.

"Yes," she nodded "and no." He eyed her a moment and stopped circling her.

"Explain," he ordered.

"Well," she thought a moment "you won't hurt me, I know that, so there's no reason to be afraid of you. But, I won't lie, you are intimidating. Sort of like a rollercoaster, you know its safe, you won't get hurt but your scared anyways." Sam felt herself relax a little, though she felt like every nerve in her body was on edge.

"Hum," he nodded and sat back down. She almost sighed in relief, but simply allowed herself to look back at the books.

"You like history, don't you?" she turned and looked at him. He took a sip of what looked like wine and nodded. She looked back at the books.

"Do you?" he asked watching how captivated she was with his collection. She nodded.

"Its my favorite subject in school," she said tilting her head so she could read the titles "math would probably be my worst. Though Conner would… help me with my homework sometimes." She looked at the floor for a long time. "I'm sorry," she said looking up at Jareth "I mean, about what I said before. It was-" she searched for the word "dumb of me." Jareth had to admit, he was slightly impressed. She'd answered all of his questions perfectly, she'd apologized and she'd done it well. He nodded.

"Its forgotten," he shrugged "you need to focus on making everything up to Conner now." Sam paused a moment and looked at Jareth.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked and he nodded. "What's with you and Sarah?"

"Hasn't she told you?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at an odd angle.

"Sorta," she said "I think she may like you."

"What's that?" he asked.

"She hasn't dated in two years," Sam explained "she won't even LOOK at another guy. Its like I've got a lesbian for a best friend." Jareth laughed a bit. "Do you KNOW how annoying that is? Between her and Conner I have to keep all my comments to myself. But that's not the point. The point is, she sings this song… I could probably sing it by heart because she hums it ALL the GOD DAMN TIME. She misses you but she thinks…"

"That I'm the villain," he sighed.

"You gotta talk to her," Sam muttered "better yet, let me talk to her."

Author's Note: TA DA! Ok there was my chapter, now I'm sleeping. But here's my AIM name if you get bored (HomeSickness907) and for those that have questions about muses, here's An Artist's Guide to Muses: http: So glad you like it!

Acantha Mardivey: YAY SAM. -

**Conner: Last time, stop giving the plot away. :laughs: just kidding, you didn't do it this time. :smiles:; yes, I did a good job… did I do a good enough job to get out of going to that movie:gives cute little puppy dog eyes: pppplleeeeaaassseeee **

Theshadowcat:grings: yeah, not a total loss. But if Conner controlled me… :winces: I don't wanna think about it. YAY! Cross over! Can't wait!

NuPreacher: Conner**:tries to get out of Lora's grasp:… Huston… we have a problem **

:laughs hysterically: I like this guy, he's got good ideas -

**Conner: Authoress! **

What:looks blankly: what do you want ME to do?

**Conner: get her to let go or… or… or I'll give you away. **

Give me away:laughs: you can't do that… can you?

**Conner:nods: I'll give you to… a goblin. **

I'm not one to be given…

**Conner: are you sure? **

:gulp: you think he's bluffing?


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Rain Drops on Roses

This chapter is dedicated to (drum roll please) LadyAniviel cause she keeps sayin' bloody. :laughs:

Sam went back to bed soon after that, her legs hurt, but then so would yours if you'd just walked for thirteen hours straight in the snow. She opened her door and Conner sat up and looked at her attentively.

"You scared me," he said "I didn't know where you went." She shook off the feeling like she was married to him and yawned.

"I talked to Jareth," she said finally.

"And?" he asked, his gray eyes shinning in the darkened room.

"And," she mused "nothing. He likes history though…" Conner sighed as she climbed back into bed with another yawn, which made Conner yawn and he poked her in the forehead, something he hadn't done since she was maybe eight.

"You are a silly girl," he muttered and lied back down. "I wonder…"

"Hum?" she muttered turning over.

"I wonder if he and Sarah…" Conner paused.

"No," Sam said, too sure of herself "Sarah wouldn't have kissed him, or anything else for that matter."

"Are you _sure_?" Conner asked. He moved so Sam could see his eyes, they now gleamed in the dark.

"What's with your eyes?" she almost whispered and he blinked a few times. It was almost horrific how they gleamed, but then… lovely too.

"Its this place," he said finally "the magick. It… I don't know, enhances whatever I had before."

"Goody," Sam muttered and he grinned.

"Don't worry, _Sammy_," he teased "tomorrow you stay in bed."

"Huh?" she asked.

"You heard me," he smirked "tomorrow you will stay RIGHT HERE." He tapped the bed. "I don't want you getting sick after walking ALL that way, in the snow… then _I'll_ get sick." He paused. "Besides, your probably tired anyways."

"I will not get sick," she muttered.

**_The Next Morning…_**

"I can't believe I got sick," she grumbled and coughed again.

"You never listen to me," Conner grumbled as she sniffed again. "Here, Jareth said this'll make you feel better."

"NO!" she ducked under the covers upon seeing cough syrup.

"Sam," he growled and set the bottle aside trying to move the covers "Sam would you… just… argh." He sat back a moment and glared at the lump of human that was sneezing under the blanket. "Sammy?" Sam peaked out from under the covers to see Conner use his 'please I'm so cute pity me' face.

"Don't even-" she started but he pouted his lower lip. "No I'm not gonna-"

"PLEASE," he batted his eyelashes and folded his hands. She shook her head and he sighed. "Ok, let's try it the hard way then. Sam, I order you to-"

"OK!" she growled "geez, don't get hostile on me. Gonna start ordering me around," she kept talking as she untangled herself from the covers and Conner forced a spoonful of peppermint cough syrup down her throat. "ACK," she coughed and grabbed her throat. Conner held out her juice in front of her but pulled it away.

"Next time," he said "I'll ask you once, and if you refuse you can take it without the juice. So you can keep that wonderful taste in your mouth until I see fit."

"Conner," she narrowed her eyes at him but he pulled the cup away.

"One more spoonful," he offered "then I'll give it to you. Deal?" Reluctantly she nodded, but gladly, he didn't give her as much this time and gladly handed her the cup afterwards. She narrowed her eyes at him after the taste had left her mouth and he almost looked sorry. "Don't look at me that way," he said in defense "I asked you nicely, and it'll make you feel better. And you know it." She didn't say anything and covered up again. "Oh stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"I'm NOT!" she growled "I just find it annoying to be controlled, TIS ALL."

"Welcome to MY world," he muttered and leaned back against the bed.

"What?" she turned around "I never-"

"I know you never ordered me," he said "but for the most part, I have to obey."

"Why?" she whispered.

"You haven't released me!" he snapped. She looked at him, a bit confused and he sighed. "When you have a muse, we are bound to you unless the human gives us the freedom to come and go as we like. Humans won't DO this though, because we may up and leave them, and they'll dry up into boring old turds, like that boyfriend of yours."

"Would you leave?" she asked.

"Right now," he shrugged "probably."

"How would someone go about DOING this releasing thing then?" she asked and he looked at her blankly.

"You just say it," he shrugged.

"Ok then," she said "I release you." Conner paused a moment and looked at her, almost angrily.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, almost spitting the words at her.

"I don't want you to have to obey me," she said "thought it'd be a nice change." He glared at her mockingly. "You're my friend Conner, if you like it or not. And if you leave, well, that's up to you. And me and my turdy old boyfriend can be mundane together, or at least until her breaks up with me."

"I wouldn't do that to you," he said quietly. "Its funny though… humans think they own us, and we think we own them. I think we believe that because we are so much older than them. But I don't think either of us belongs to anyone… I think… I think we're supposed to help you to create, and your supposed to give us something in return."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Friendship," he whispered and she smiled at him.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sarah yawned and sat up in a quick haste to find she was being watched. Jareth smirked at her.

"Can't go two minutes, can you?" she growled.

"I came to ask you, Miss. Williams," he spat in a joyful tone "if you were hungry, for Miss. Samantha is ill because of her… walk the other day. Conner, presently, is taking care of her."

"I don't think its safe to EAT in this place," she murmured and Jareth gave a fake boy scout honor solute.

"I give you my word nothings tainted," he said "let me remind you Sarah, I may have tricked you before but I've never lied…" She paused, that was true…

"On one condition," she said simply.

"What's that?" his eyes glared with amusement.

"No peaches," she sighed "ok?" He let out a good natured laugh and smiled at her.

"Alright," he sighed, as if he was planning on giving her one. A wicked smile gleamed in his eye as he finished "if that is your **ONLY** condition…"

**Author's Note**:laughs: I'm SO evil! Thank you Terri for the cough syrup idea. Actually, you see, the whole cough syrup thing it true… only its _cherry_ :gags, coughs AND sputters: So yesterday was V-day (thank to all that sent me cards) AND get this… I got a rose. To bad the guy harassed me all 7th period, spit food on me at lunch and :gags: anyways, Conner :glares: wasn't helpful until Terri helped me out a bit (thank you SOOO much). And I suppose I owe you something now, don't I Conner?

**Conner: Actually, I have something for you. But you have to swear not to be mad. **

…uh, ok…

**Conner:kisses authoress' cheek and backs out of hitting range: **

:pauses a moment: come here muse…

**Conner: no way.**

Come here.

**Conner:shakes head:**

Would you JUST come here?

**Conner:slowly walks back to authoress: **

:puts arm around muse and watched as muse cringes: I'm not gonna hit you.

**Conner:opens an eye: **

:kisses muse on the cheek: ok, there you all go. You all saw it, now we can move on with our lives and you :points at muse: can stop harassing me about it.

**Conner: you kissed me :laughs and runs away:**

Never going to hear the end of this…

Rosakara: Thank you. -

ItsACrystalNothingMore: First, I reviewed your so awesome story. And two, lay off the :tips hand back in drinking motion: would ya:laughs: I'm just teasing.

**Conner:swoons: I'm still a happy muse :laughs: finally got my kiss form her too. **

Acantha Mardivey- glad you liked it. And of course Sam is going to talk to Sarah… she's just going to take her sweet time about it. But then who's gonna walk up to someone:taps on shoulded: yo, you need to marry this goblin king over there. Personally, I'd be all over it, but Sarah… its best we keep it slow.

**Conner: …. …. …. Sorry, love, still in shock from yesterday :grins teasingly: now even more from today… **

Theshadowcat: here's a nice long chapter for you. :laughs: one day. Yeah, he'd probably miss me after a while, but then, it works the other way around too. Thank you! We love you too!

Charlie Quill:claps: YAY! I love getting reviews from you, they make me laugh. It seems your having issues with your muse :giggles some: and what's this I hear about duct tape- Oh, the thing with Sam and Conner, well I agree with you (that's why I did it) I'd go insane if it was with me and Conner probably since I'd be doing handstands and watching Drop Dead Fred over and over (he likes that movie). Yeah, darn the opposite sex, oh no offence, I admit, there are a few good ones such as yourself and my muse -. Eludes, humm. I learned brash from Conner, funny, I never used it before now I do. :shrugs: Anyways, yes yes, you got a whole chapter :smiles: good job Jasper, you keep him in line :laughs jokingly:

Top of Form

Hippie99- Sam is smart, aint she? Aww, you hurt your leg:kisses leg: feel better.

NuPreacher: **Conner: … who says she OWNS me:sighs: here's how it works. A muse CHOSES who they want to inspire. If they like you, then they stay. If they pick someone rotten, and they're a prick, then we leave. So I suggest you pick that handbook back up kiddo and skim though it again and get all your facts straight. **

… you two both like to argue don't you? Is that some odd male territorial thing or are you both bonding:laughs: besides, even if Conner couldn't give me away, he probably would anyways knowing him and his 'rule breaking' self. - He's very nice though, and NuPreacher seems like a very nice person so you'd BOTH better be nice to each other or I'm calling my boss, and Jareth won't be to happy with EITHER of you. :thinks a moment: I have four good ways I could get him to agree on to make you two get along (and one of them ends with both of you in an oubliette together until your nice!), SO, lets be good little boys and play nice, ok:smiles:

LadyAniviel- Your bloody wonderful yourself :claps hands happily:

**Conner:smirks: aw Tanya, you want kisses too:gently kisses Tanya on the cheek: there, maybe you won't roll your eyes so often now. -**


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Trust Issues

**Conner's note**: This chapter is for Amie. Just, promise to read the _WHOLE_ thing before you get mad at me, and don't be mad at my authoress, I told her what to type, she merely agreed.

"Why won't you just tell me?" Sam growled, both her and Conner going out into the hallway.

"Because I don't _WANT_ to," he snapped, annoyed with her constant pestering. Jareth had apparently told him what he was planning on surprising Sarah with, and he and Sam were off to see. Sam had been told too, but Jareth told her it was a secret, and she wanted to see if Conner knew too, or maybe was just trying to get it out of her.

"Don't you know?" he asked.

"Yes," she said coughing still "but I want to hear it from you."

"Why?" he asked. He was beginning to feel like she didn't believe him.

"Just humor me," she sighed.

"I don't wanna humor you," he said and stopped dead in his tracks and gave a mocking glare.

"I'll bite you," she warned "tell me."

"But you should know," he retorted.

"Tell me," she said blankly "or I'll hurt you."

"Ha," he laughed "no you won't."

"Wanna bet?" she asked and gave a stern glare.

"No," he said, feeling a little worried. He believed she **_MIGHT_**, but not badly. "But I'm telling you, you won't hurt me," he lied.

"Now just tell me," she sighed "and I'll leave you be."

"Touchy, aren't you?" he asked "demanding things of me. That's no way to treat me Sammy."

"You just don't know," she snapped "you don't know. You lied, you flaunted that you knew just to annoy me, I ought to-"

"YES!" he growled "that's **EXACTLY** why I didn't tell you. Because I didn't know. Uh huh… News flash… **_I DIDN'T LIE!_** Your just trying to get me to say it because you don't really think I know."

"Then tell me," she said blankly.

"**NO**!" Conner shouted "you don't trust me."

"If I didn't trust you I wouldn't be talking to you, or calling you my friend," she retorted.

"Well if you _DID_ trust me you wouldn't ask me," he snapped "you'd believe that I knew." He sighed, they were acting like children, but he was annoyed at how HE was the one always to blame, and how he always had to apologize. He was feeling hurt _too_. Sam didn't sound too trusting at the moment, though she very well may trust him, she wasn't _acting_ like it. Jareth paused and looked at the two arguing in the hall.

"What are you two screaming about?" he asked "you've been here three days and look, your already getting at one another. Do I need to separate you two?"

"No," Conner muttered "it was my fault. I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean to bother you." She smiled and hugged him, without as much as a second thought to apologize the same. They walked the rest of the hallway. _Am I not important?_ he thought almost bitterly _does she not realize that I feel… or perhaps because I'm muse she thinks I don't have emotions._ It felt as if someone had ripped out his heart, though he wasn't sure why. Wasn't Sam and him supposed to be friends? He wondered if he should go through with he and Jareth's plan…

"Sam, you go get Sarah, ok?" Jareth said finally and Sam raised an eyebrow. "Bring her to the second door past the library, ok?"

"I guess… ok," she nodded and knocked on Sarah's door. "Hey!" Sarah looked up and smiled. "Come on, I got something for you!" Sam lead Sarah to the second door from the library and they both stopped as they heard music playing. They opened the door a crack and saw both muse and Jareth… singing and playing guitar. They harmonized very well, fae and muse:

Saying 'I Love you' is not the words  
I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you not to say  
But if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do  
To make it real then you wouldn't have to say  
That you love me I'd already know

What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away   
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you 

More than words  
More than words  
Now I've tried to talk to you  
And make you understand all you have to do  
is close your eyes and just reach out your hands

And touch me hold me close  
Don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
That you love 'cause I already know

Both girls stood in awe, but said not a word as they eavesdropped over the two singing. They could hear both of them stand, and Conner set the guitar down. Sarah looked to Sam and laughed a little, unluckily for them, it'd been very much a set up… for both of them. Jareth appeared behind both girls and the room door opened and Conner dragged Sam inside.

……………………………………………………..

"Well?" Jareth asked and Sarah just looked at him "are you not going to say anything?" She shook her head and he smirked at her. "Nothing to say at all?"

"You sing nice," she said quietly and he sighed. She only laughed at his response. "It was beautiful, Jareth." Sarah's expression softened a little, the three days they'd been there had been mostly resting from the 'walk' she and Sam had taken. She hadn't seen much of Jareth, but, after all this… could she trust him? He HAD stolen her brother but then… she had asked.

…………………………………………………….

"What are you doing?" Sam growled. Conner gritted his teeth, he was becoming very annoyed with Sam's actions. He and she was supposed to be getting along, not fighting. That was the whole idea!

"What would you do if my heart was torn in two," he sang and picked the guitar up again "More than words to show you feel. That your love for me is real. What would you say if I took those words away? Then you couldn't make things new just by saying I love you." He stopped and looked at her, his anger had faded a bit. "It isn't meant to be romantic like it is for Jareth and Sarah, Sam," he assured her "but it's for you too. I love you like a friend, closer than a friend… but you never tell me you love _me_. Sometimes I wonder if you even believe I'm real, because you don't always treat me real…" He paused for a moment "and I don't expect you to treat me wonderful or anything, just like a friend… a real friend. Because I love you Sam, I love you a whole lot and-" he didn't get to finish because Sam's face was red. He laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to embarrass you. But I do love you, you're my best friend, and I want you to trust me. I want to be **_YOUR_** best friend Sam…"

**Author's note**: before anyone says anything at all, IT WAS ALL CONNER'S IDEA! So if you give praise or you yell, give it to him (but if you yell I'm afraid I'm gonna have to yell back because, he is my muse and NO one yells at my muse unless I say its ok!). I think he wrote this because yesterday he got into it with one of my/his friends, and he's been upset about it all day because, he really loves her as a friend like… a whole lot but they haven't gotten along so well. So I'm gonna back out of this before I get stuck in the middle. This is up to my muse and them so… he says he hopes you liked the chapter.

Sparkling silver angel wings: Song? Yes there's a song in this chapter! its terribly romantic. Conner came up with it actually :hugs muse: he's so clever.

Theshadowcat: I won't forget them. I think I have 6 now. :sheesh: lol.

Queen of the Damend: that's cuz me and Conner got colds and he keeps giving me cough syrup. ICK!

theshadowcat sparkling silver angel wings LadyAniviel Top of Form

LadyLuck321: thanks. I know! You read EVERYTHING! Even my old stuff that isn't too good that I just started with (I think I got a little better). Aw, I hope you and Drew are getting along. Conner's not leaving the house for a while (he's been ill) so it may take a while to get in contact with Drew. :Looks at Conner: do muses have phones?

**Conner:coughs: don't start with me you. **

Something in the air: Hello friend. If you'd like a muse I believe I've got a few left up for adoption. Thanks for the email by the way! So glad to meet you-

Acantha Mardivey: Thank you. And I know! I HATE HATE HATE the stuff. Conner makes me take it anyways. - the oh I won't get sick thing rendered from me leaning over the lake the other year and my friend saying he'd fallen in that way. Oh, I just laughed, I won't fall in. And I did and he had to fish me out (lucky me he was there!). Uh… he's scared to talk to you so… I'm not gonna make him write anything. I'm kinda shocked to say the least, but he **_begged_** for me to write this last night. So… I don't know. I'm not even gonna get in the middle of THIS one, ok? You two can figure it out… I'm just… I'm gonna be WAAAAAY over there.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Forgiven

Author's note:grins: ok, so update on Conner. He's a lot better, in fact… he's been, kinda freakishly happy. Which, in a way, kinda scares me :laughs: He defiantly made up, I think its so cute :smiles: ok, story time.

What do you say to something like that? I love you. Those are three very deadly words! And Conner had just laid them out, right there like it was nothing. Sam paused a moment, she really hadn't been treating him well, had she? Even after she'd apologized before, she hadn't changed any. That's kinda what the song meant anyways. You can say you love someone but if you don't show it, what the hell did it matter? She didn't say anything, she took two steps towards him and tossed her arms around his neck. Conner froze, never (at least not since she was little) had Sam hugged him.

"Sam," he muttered "you're cutting off my oxygen supply." She loosened her grin on him a bit and pulled away. She looked at him, in a way he'd never seen her look before.

"I'm sorry," she said simply "I'm sorry for arguing this morning." There was a long pause. "But you are my friend. My best friend and, I can understand if you never want to talk to me again. I understand if you don't forgive me. I-"

"No," he said firmly and she went quiet. "Sam, you don't understand do you? I want to be your friend, I love you. That's why I BOTHER." He paused a long time. "I forgive you Sam. For everything." Happily she hugged him again and kissed him on the cheek. He paused, letting his eyes grow wide in shock. Even if it was a friendly kiss, nevertheless, it was surprising.

"So let's start over," she said pulling away "back to how it was when I was little." Conner smirked but nodded.

……………………………………………………………

"What do you expect me to say?" Sarah asked finally but Jareth didn't say anything. "I don't even KNOW you, I mean, thirteen hours is NOT enough time to decide if you-" her voice trailed off.

"If you what?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't even think I can trust you," she admitted.

"If you can what?" he asked again, his voice growing firmer.

"Nothing," she shrugged.

"If you what, Sarah?" he growled "finish what you were saying."

"If you love someone," she snapped and then closed her mouth quickly.

"Do you?" he asked and she didn't say anything. "Sarah?" She closed her eyes and he took hold of her chin and gently lifted her face towards his. "Do you love me Sarah?" His breath was hot against her face, slowly she opened her mouth to answer but he captured her lips. His mouth twisted against hers, his lips so soft and caressing. His lips messaged hers but it went no farther than that. She pulled away to his anguish, thinking she'd rejected him once more.

"I was GOING to answer," she said in an almost teasing voice "but I was so rudely interrupted that I don't suppose I'll answer now." She turned and walked down the hall some but he called at her.

"You can't do that," he said, like a child who'd gotten his favorite toy taken from him.

"Why?" she asked simply.

"Because," he said and didn't go any farther, he knew what he wanted to say but the words would not form.

"Its not fair?" she finished for him. Almost reluctantly he nodded. She walked back and took firm grasp of his hand "your such a baby sometimes Jareth."

"I am not," he snapped "just because-" he didn't finish because she'd covered his mouth with her hand. Teasingly he kissed her hand until she forcefully brought it to her chest. She frowned.

"Don't do that," she snapped.

"Do what?" he asked tilting his head slightly.

"Kiss me," she said plainly and he smiled at her.

"Alright," he said and kissed her again, more forcefully than before. To her annoyance, she was rendered helpless again. It seemed every time he kissed her her whole body shut down and she couldn't bear to pull away. He pulled away this time.

"I just told you not to do that!" she snapped hitting him in the arm as hard as she could.

"You said, 'kiss me'," he retorted.

"You know what I meant!" she growled.

"So your telling me you _didn't_ want me to kiss you?" he asked "your saying you did not enjoy it?" She opened her mouth but he cut her off. "Because saying such would be a very big lie Sarah, don't you think?" She paused. "I thought so."

"Sarah," Sam's voice was possibly the happiest Sarah had ever heard it "whatcha guys doing?" Sarah looked at Sam and Conner walk down the hall and prayed that they hadn't seen her and Jareth.

"**_Us_**?" Sarah paused.

"Yeah," Conner said simply "you and Jareth… standing here in the hall… all alone. Maybe we don't want to know…"

"It was nothing," Jareth said and Sarah felt a wave of relief over her. Jareth got a wicked grin on his face "Sarah was just explaining how she didn't like me passionately kissing her. Though I believe she's lying." Sarah turned a lovely shade of red and Sam gave Conner a 'do something' look.

"What?" he asked.

"Do something," she muttered quietly. He gave a blank look and then he did. He kissed her.

Author's note: Ok, I'm shocked… Conner what the hell are you doing?

**Conner: Like I know, YOU'RE the one writing this. **

Yeah but you're my muse

**Conner: I think its both of us…**

…… that implies things I'd rather not think about…

**Conner:nods: **

Theshadowcat: **Conner: Aww, thank you. Your so sweet. -**

LadyLuck321- yum, cough syrup.

Sparkling silver angel wings:smirks: your (ex)muse if your boyfriend? Hum, sounds like what's goin on in this story. Aw Ferd, don't worry just ignore the mushy stuff.

Hya-chan: Well, funny thing, you see Conner's been finding hurt/unwanted/abandoned muses and we give them to people. So go to my info page, I got a few there left.

Acantha Mardivey: **Conner: Love, your Will didn't tell me anything. His MUSE told me (Jessica I believe) and see, technically, he didn't tell her either. Us muses, we tend to get into our humans' minds from time to time. And boy, is Jessica a talker. Just yap yap yap, blah blah blah. :shakes head: anyways, that's not the point. :smirks: yes I KNOW you love me. In fact I'm going to keep bringing that up for the rest of my life (:laughs: Amie loves me) I know, I'm teasing and I shouldn't. In fact, make sure I don't tease you, ok:smirks: And that wonderful comment you said to me on AIM the other day before we left, I am not, lemme say this so you can here me :slips into Amie's head: I am NOT A PLAYER:laughs: hey there's a lot of space in here. Echo (echo…echo…echo…) **

Conner be nice! And get out of there. :sighs: sorry, he's been… strange lately. Sorry I wasn't on yesterday (or updated) got sick again. I keep coughing. But SHH don't tell HIM that. Ugh, cough syrup.

LadyAniviel: Lol I'm glad.

**Conner: No freakishly sweet is good enough for me :kisses Tanya on cheek and laughs: your so lovely when you blush love. **

hippie99:laughs: lucky, I was sick AGAIN. I'm SOOO tired of cough syrup and I had to practically BEG Conner to let me take those little gel pills instead. :growls: I hate when he gets me to grovel.

ItsACrystalNothingMore- Thank you, I hope you doing better.

Baffled Seraph: Thank you, I'm glad you read this even though your not a Laby person. Oh I'm sure Roger would LOVE to be adopted! I'd be so happy to give him to you!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Surprise

"Uh," Sam paused when Conner pulled away "when I said do something… I didn't mean this." Conner smiled sheepishly and both Sarah and Jareth looked at them. Sam flushed and didn't know what to do.

"Maybe I should send you all home now," Jareth muttered and they all looked at him, with the exception of Sam.

"Home?" Sarah said quietly "you'll send us home?"

"Well," he gave a sly smirk "one condition."

"What would that be?" Conner mused.

"Her," Jareth pointed at Sam "she has to kiss you." Sam looked up, her face reddened more.

"Sorry," she started down the hall "we're gonna be stuck her forever…"

"SAM!" Sarah growled and grabbed her arm.

"I'm not kissing my muse!" Sam growled in a low tone so Conner and Jareth couldn't hear.

"Sam I **_WANT_** to go home," she snapped.

"Well its not my fault you're here," she breathed "I'm not the one that called you."

"Ok, look," Sarah pleaded "kiss Conner and…"

"You kiss Jareth," Sam smirked.

"NO!" Sarah protested.

"You want to go home?" Sam asked.

"Sam you can't make me," Sarah paused and lowered her voice "you can't. That's … that's _Jareth_ of all people."

"And you don't think I'm freaked out that my muse is kissing me?" Sam breathed "I mean… he's my muse! I'm stuck with him for the rest of my life. If he LIKES me like that…"

"Sam…" Sarah growled.

"No way," she crossed her arms.

"Can we have some alternate choice?" Sarah asked and Jareth seemed to think about it a moment.

"You kiss me," he said and Sarah stamped her foot.

"Kiss him Sam," she snapped.

"No," she growled "you kiss Jareth."

"This sure is interesting," Jareth mused and Conner nodded.

"Alright wait," Sam paused a moment "I'll kiss Conner if you kiss Jareth. Then we'll go home and have a sleepover and talk about how terrible it all was, deal?" Sarah smirked at the thought of having just her and Sam laughing the whole situation.

"Alright," she sighed "how do I do this? Just walk up and…?"

"Hey," Sam paused "he never specified where you had to kiss them." Sarah nodded and they both walked back to the two men standing awkwardly. They both started out to kiss the boys on the cheek, but alas, like everything else they'd experienced that day… they'd been set up. Both Jareth and Conner moved so that it wasn't their cheek that was getting kissed, but their lips. Sam tried to pull away but something, perhaps magick, kept her lips from leaving his mouth. Finally, when the two were 'released' they looked at each other.

"Set up," Sarah growled and Sam nodded.

"I say we don't talk to them," Sam suggested.

"Me too," Sarah agreed and they both walked down the hall.

"That could've gone better," Jareth mused.

"A lot better," Conner sighed "I'll talk to Sarah?" Jareth shrugged.

"Doesn't seem as if it'll do a lot of good now," he sighed "their both mad."

"Maybe we shouldn't have…" Conner paused.

"Tricked them?" Jareth offered and Conner nodded. "What do you think we're supposed to do, settle for a peck on the cheek?" Conner shrugged.

"Maybe if we…?" he offered.

"No," Jareth growled "I'm not apologizing for something she obviously liked. If she can't admit she loves me… I'll… I'll…" Jareth trailed off.

"What are we supposed to do?" Conner murmured.

"Anything we do will only make them madder," Jareth sighed "I should just-"

"Kiss her again Jareth," Conner said.

"What!" Jareth smirked, this muse was insane "she'll kill me."

"No," Conner almost laughed "kiss her again. Tell her you lov-"

"NO." Jareth's eyes narrowed "I'm not saying it again. She KNOWS "

"She might think you're lying," he suggested.

"What's Sam's excuse?" Jareth said rolling his eyes.

"She's afraid."

Author's note: TA DA! I don't know, something makes me want to torture Sam. Maybe its because Conner is always bugging me.

Conner; I am not!

Anyways :rolls eyes: sorry the chapter was short, I'll update more later! Oh, and remember, I got some new muses available but EMAIL me for one. And Alexander has been adopted, as has Roger. I'll get around to changing it later.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Forgive Me?

Author's note:laughs: this chapter is dedicated to Tezza cause she made me kiss my muse. :pouts:

**Conner: all's fair, love. **

:rolls eyes: anyways, on with the chapter!

Sarah had gone to her room, Sam the same but Sam was more worried than she'd ever been in her life. Conner, her muse, kissed her. Wasn't there something wrong with that? He was handsome and all, but… he was her _muse_. Weren't there rules or something?

"Should there be?" Jareth asked, appearing on her bed.

"Go away," she snapped.

"Oh," he gave a fake hurt look "don't be that way." Sam's eyes burnt red and she stomped her foot on the ground.

"GET LOST!" she snapped. Jareth gave a bored look and sighed. He started messing with his glove and finally looked at her.

"How come you don't like your muse?" he asked and she started for the door which abruptly locked. "Answer my question."

"Why don't YOU like him?" she snapped angrily.

"I could give you three good reasons," Jareth muttered dryly. Sam closed her mouth and sat against the wall across the room from Jareth. "Samantha-" he started.

"No," she snapped "you and your little accomplice go trick somebody else because I'm not playing your stupid game! I'm **NOT** your Labyrinth _Jareth_, I'm not something you can toy with. I'm alive, though I know it doesn't always _SEEM_ that way, and I'm not fond of being tricked into things." He was quiet for a moment and sat up and got off her bed. Her walked across the stone floor and knelt down to her.

"First of all," he said grabbing her chin in his hand "don't ever, I mean ever tell me what I can and cannot do. Second, I'm not **_TRYING_** to play anything with you, _my dear_, I'm **_TRYING_** to open your blind little eyes."

"Oh **_YEAH_**," she snapped pulling away "don't do me any favors."

"Samantha," he began but she but him off.

"Look," she said "if your going to argue with me, DON'T call me Samantha. Call me Sam, alright? Second, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop TOUCHING me. Third, would you PLEASE chill out for a second and fourth… what's your deal with Sarah?"

"Stop getting off topic," he snapped.

"No I'm serious," she said "do you seriously think she's going to talk to you after you tricked her like that? I don't think so." Jareth didn't say anything. "Do you love her?" He looked at her. "Well?"

"I don't think that concerns you," he said roughly.

"So you DO love her," she mused and Jareth gave a dry sigh.

"Yes," he muttered.

"Why don't you tell her so?" she asked.

"What do you expect me to say?" Jareth snapped "oh, by the way Sarah, I love you? No."

"It'd be better than kissing her," Sam muttered.

"What about you?" Jareth snapped "your muse loves you. And personally, I wonder why. But I suppose you live with someone for sixteen years and you end up falling in love with them." Sam didn't speak, just looked at him, dumbfounded. "Oh?" Jareth hissed "didn't you know? Are you so oblivious to the world that you can't TELL when someone loves you?"

"I'd ask you the same thing," she snapped.

"Me?" Jareth laughed "Sarah doesn't love me. If anything she hates me with every fiber of her being. Love is far from it."

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Have you seen the way she looks at me?" he snapped.

"Have you?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Jareth sighed "apparently."

"No," Sam corrected "you see how she looks at you when your looking at her. Look at her when she's not paying attention to your eyes, when she's looking at you… elsewhere. Her gaze isn't exactly hateful." Jareth didn't say anything. "She cares about you, she LOVES you, but she doesn't trust you. And if you'd back off a little, not try and scare the living shit outta her, maybe she would."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Because," Sam said, her voice growling less tense "you make her happy. She's my best friend. If I don't get you two together, nothing is going to happen and she's going to stay single for the rest of her life."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because she fucking loves you!" Sam snapped "and you say I'M blind?" Jareth was quiet. "Go to her room, knock on the door and say sorry. Tell her…" Sam thought a moment "tell her you didn't mean to disrespect her."

"That's stupid," Jareth muttered.

"It'll work," Sam said raising her eyebrows "believe me. With her its about respect and trust. Then everything else."

"What about you and the muse?" he asked.

"What about us?" she mused.

"What are you going to do?" he insisted.

"Hell like I know," Sam flicked a pebble across the flooring "I don't even know why he likes me. I don't know… since when does he like me?"

"This is what he told me," Jareth said crossing his arms "he's loved you since you were twelve. And now, well… now he figures since he has power over you he should probably let you know now because he KNEW you'd push him away. And if you had power over him you could send him away, literally. He just loves you Sam, I know I make it sound like its nothing, but he's always loved you, he just couldn't show you because you wouldn't let him. Now he's free and can do as he likes. Now he can show you."

"I think I'd rather be unloved," she muttered and Jareth chuckled.

"Now he's stopped being how you want him to be," he said "how you shaped him in your mind. Now he's himself, and, your going to have to deal with it since you don't have power over him any longer. So get to know him. Seldom does someone fall in true love with someone that won't love them back."

"Go talk to Sarah," Sam said quietly "just be nice to her, don't try to scare her and oh." Sam gave a smile "if she tells you to get out of her room, tell her 'I'm knocking, open the door'."

"What will that do?" he asked frowning.

"It's a long story," Sam sighed "in a nut shell, I got in a fight with her and we didn't talk for months. I wouldn't talk to her and she came over to my house and kept knocking on my door. She kept saying 'I'm knocking, open the door'. So now its this thing, we only use it in desperate situations when we fight to get the other to talk but… if she's screaming it'll shut her up." Slowly Jareth nodded.

"I'll send your muse over," Jareth said "he's talking to Sarah."

"Speaking of that," Sam said "you two really need to stop ganging up on us. We're not magick you know. Give us a sporting chance would ya?" Jareth paused a moment then grinned.

"I'll talk to him about that," he smirked "good luck."

"Oh yeah," Sam rolled her eyes.

"You'll need it."

……………………………………………………………………..

"Sarah," Jareth ducked again "would you please," duck "stop" dart left "throwing things?" BAM. Direct hit between the eyes. Jareth stumbled backwards and fell on the floor. Sarah paused a moment, then when she noticed him not getting up she knelt beside him. "Ow," he muttered rubbing his forehead "I suppose I deserved that."

"Your about to get a lot more," she snapped slapping him across the face.

"Ow," he ducked and moved back some trying to get away from her hitting. "Open the door, Sarah." She paused, mid-slap and looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh damn," he muttered "what was that again? Open the door… uh…"

"Knocking?" she suggested. Slowly Jareth nodded, and readied himself to get hit again. Sarah paused and lowered her eyes a moment. "Are you alright?" He shook his head.

"I got a lump," he muttered feeling his forehead "right there."

"Sorry," she muttered "but you shouldn't just pop into my room like that I mean I-"

"Sarah," he cut her off "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset, I mean, I did but… not so much."

"Been talkin' to Sam, haven't you?" she muttered.

"Yeah but," he started but she walked away. "Sarah I'm not saying this just because she said it'd make you listen. I really am sorry, but I won't tell you again."

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"That I love you," he said quietly and she sat down, dumbfounded.

……………………………………………………..

"Sam," Conner growled pinning her to the floor.

"LET GO YOU INSANE EXCUSE FOR A MUSE!" she yelped "**LET** ME **GO**!"

"Would you listen to me!" he snapped but she tried to get away. "Sam!"

"**NO**!" she snapped.

"SAM?" he tried again but she kept pulling. "Stop running away from me."

"**NO**!" she snapped again, wriggling out of his grasp. He quickly grabbed her like a child, forced her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She froze.

"Don't like this position, now do we?" he mocked and she didn't move but nodded. "Well your going to have to chill because I'm not letting you go until you listen." She shook her head. "What?"

"No," she said quietly.

"No what?" he asked.

"No I don't wanna hear it," she said.

"Why not?" he asked quietly, she didn't answer. "Sam? Why not?"

"I don't even know you," she said quietly "I know what you were in my mind. Your free now though, your different. Your yourself." He didn't say anything for a moment.

"I'll go back to how I used to be," he whispered "if that's what you want. You can own me again. I can be whatever you want me to be again."

"No," she said again and he sighed.

"That's all you ever say," he teased.

"Just," she moved so she could see him "let me get to know you, alright? Let me get to know Conner without me trying to make him something else. And then," she paused "then maybe I'll hear it."

"I'll make you a deal," he said "I won't kiss you, until you ask me but you've got to be a bit more open to this whole thing between us, ok?"

"What about stuff like this?" she asked looking at their current position.

"Your gonna have to deal with it," he said.

"Alright," she rolled her eyes "but you've got to take it easy, ok? Don't be pinning me all the time, you ARE stronger than me you know." He nodded. "And I'll be nicer."

"To Jareth too," he said.

"Ok, ok," she muttered "Jareth too. But get him to lay off Sarah a little too, ok?" Conner nodded.

"One last thing," he said "Sarah told me you told her what happened last year at summer camp." Sam grinned. "You remember, I was having that funny dream and you promised not to tell anyone what happened?" She grinned again. "And she said she thought it was so cute, and funny."

"Oh?" she gave a sly smile and he nodded. "I don't suppose we could forget about that?" He paused a moment, seemed to think and then shook his head. "Didn't think so." Conner paused a moment, he got the worst most embarrassing story he'd ever known about Sam in his mind and raced off out the door. Sam must have known what he was thinking because she went after him. "Conner that's not funny!" she snapped but he just laughed and ran down the hall. She tackled him to the ground and he turned over and tickled her sides. "Stop it!"

"You told her," he smirked "so now you've gotta pay." She was almost in tears from laughing when they heard a very loud WHAMPH. He paused a moment, so did Sam who'd calmed her laughing.

"What was that?" she asked.

"It was from Sarah's room," he smirked and they both looked at the other. "Sounds like something got slammed against the door."

"She's either telling us to shut up," Sam said "throwing something at him or…" Sam paused. "You think he-?"

"I don't know" Conner shrugged "let me take a look." He simply vanished.

……………………………………………

"Please don't say that," Sarah said quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"It's a lie," she breathed.

"No its not," he snapped "you just want it to be a lie so you keep telling yourself that." Sarah stood to her feet and stormed towards him. She pointed her finger at him, slowly he backed up, all the way against the door.

"Don't ever say that," she snapped "if anything I'd-" her voice trailed off.

"You'd?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"If anything I'd WANT you to," she said quietly "but I can't trust you." She paused again taking a deep breath. "You control everything, I can't be sure if your tricking me or not."

"Then by all means," he smirked "take over." She paused a moment, not sure what to say or do. She took a step closer, put her hand against the door and another on his chest and pushed him back, against the wall. He looked shocked, more or less scared even. She pushed him father and laid her lips against his, slowly, gently. Jareth couldn't function, it was like his whole body went into natural mode were he worked off of reaction, of instinct. Her hands moved to the back of his neck, wrapped around desperately, moved to his hair to push him closer to her. What is she doing! It was the only thing that passed through his mind, what was she doing? They were so forcefully kissing that neither of them noticed the muse pop in, give a terrified look, smirk and then disappear again.

"Is she killing him? Sam asked when Conner got back.

"Uh," he paused "no." Sam tilted her head a bit.

"What then?" she asked.

"I'll tell you when your older," he teased.

"They are not… doing that in there!" she snapped.

"Their kissing," he said "deeply might I add. Do you want to see?" Sam shook her head.

"I don't think they'd like it if we watched," she said quietly "besides, I don't need to warp my mind anymore than it already is." Conner nodded and they walked on down the hall.

Author's note:giggles: Ok, this is what Conner taught me :dances: see? He's MAKING me learn stuff, be more outgoing (which is hard for me). And that camp this is so true but it wasn't at camp, it was at home and you see what happened was-

Conner:covers authoress's mouth: Lets not get into that. ok?

:muffled remark: Anyways! I'd better go, I'll try to update more later! Much love!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Let It Snow

"They sure have been in there a long time," Sam muttered and Conner gave a nod. They were lying on the bed sideways, looking at the ceiling. "This is boring."

"I agree," he muttered his foot bumping into hers "sorry." He thought a moment. "Remember when we used to go to Tez's house?" Sam nodded. "And we'd all end up singing?"

"Yeah," Sam laughed "and I'd practically jump you to shut you up."

"Only because we'd get songs stuck in your head," he laughed.

"I know!" Sam actually laughed "both of you are insane."

"If you hung out with us more you wouldn't be so dull," he poked fun at her and she rolled her eyes. "I'm not kidding, your too serious sometimes Sam. Lighten up."

"Lighten up," she repeated.

"Yeah," he nodded. They grew quiet for a moment and she started humming. He looked at her in an odd why like, 'what are you doing now'? He laughed once he recognized the song. "Don't sing that."

"Why?" she asked.

"Its cheesy," he chuckled.

"Oh and I Think I love You, isn't?" she asked "you guys wouldn't ever shut up singing that one. That and that Prince of Bellaire thing." Conner broke out into a loud laugh.

"That drove you **_CRAZY_**," he snickered.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Aw," he laughed "I'm just teasing. How about we go outside?"

"Outside?" Sam repeated.

"Yeah," he nodded "we'll get Sarah and Jareth and go play in the snow."

"Play in the snow…" she laughed "you know," she was about to ask him if he knew how old she was but… something about that actually sounded fun. "Alright." Conner got up and wrapped his arms around her waist and they both vanished.

……………………………………………………..

"Come on!" Conner acted as a little kid hurrying everyone up to get there stuff on.

"Will you rela-" Sam fell backwards, tripping over Sarah's outstretched leg "whoa." She just hung there for a long moment, at a diagonal angle. Jareth moved his hand forward and she got back on her feet. "Thank you." He shrugged and gave a sly smile. They finally made it outside and first thing, Sam got hit with about seven snowballs. "Sure!" she laughed getting the snow out of her face "gang up on me!"

"That's what you get," Jareth teased.

"Okay, if we're going to have a snowball fight," Sam said "I have rules." They all looked at her like 'oh no, here she goes'. Sam smirked a little and threw a snowball at Sarah "no teams and no rules." Sarah gave a shocked look and shrieked.

"That's it," she laughed and threw one at Conner. It went on this way for a long time, everyone throwing snow at someone else. Conner and Jareth had an advantage though, they had magick, and gladly used it too. Luckily though, both girls got the drop on them and tackled them to the snow. Sarah and Jareth vanished (gods know where) and Conner vanished from Sam's grasp, only to re-appear and pin her on the snow.

"Let go," she laughed and he just looked at her. "Okay you win. Let go." He smirked and made a snow ball. "No!" she laughed and tried to get away "truce, peace, mercy!"

"What was the last one?" he teased.

"Conner you bum," she muttered, snow getting in her hair "lemme up."

"I want to know what the last one was," he teased.

''Mercy,'' she rolled her eyes. He gladly let her up and she took the snowball from his hand and shoved it down his shirt.

"COLD!" he ran around and finally, once he'd gotten the snow out of his jacket chased her.

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it." she kept laughing as she ran. He tackled her and they both went tumbling over the other over and over and finally stopped. "That's it," she laughed "I give up."

"I think Sarah has too," he murmured pointing at Jareth pinning down Sarah, looking as if he was torturing her more than he should be, holding a snowball above her.

"You guys cheat," Sam smirked and shivered some.

"We should go insane," he said "before we all get sick." Sam nodded and Conner waved Jareth and Sarah in. They all headed inside, getting something warm to drink and sat in the library, all on the floor by the fire. Sarah was leaning against Jareth, his back against the side of the hearth and Sam was lying on her side, Conner kept messing with her hair.

"What are you doing?" she yawned, trying not to doze off.

"Braiding," he muttered, as if he was concentrating. Sarah laughed a little, though he and Jareth kept speaking softly to the other.

"Why?" Sam asked, turning over.

"Just cause," he shrugged "is it bothering you?" Sam thought a moment.

"No," she admitted "just feels funny." Conner motioned for her to sit with him and amazingly, she did. She rested her head on his shoulder. She pulled his hair some and he smirked at her.

"Stop that," he chuckled.

"We need to get some rest," Jareth said quietly "come on." He picked up Sarah who didn't protest, she just yawned and laid against him. They both vanished and Sam yawned.

"Can we just stay here?" she asked quietly. Conner nodded and laid next to the fire, her laying next to him. They all drifted into sleep, Sarah with Jareth and Sam and Conner.

Author's note:

:yawns: this came as an idea since, me an Conner are :yawns: pretty much sleeping here. And today was cold so, I just wanted a nice warm, kick your butt at snowballing chapter. :grins sleepily: We're just hanging out… and… funny, I feel glad for having my muse today because he saved me from one of these really mean guys at school. For once I'm glad he's protective. Well… :yawns: I think I'll be going. Review please.

Conner:smiles happily: I'm content right now if you can't tell. :grins sleepily:


End file.
